Karma
by JBowl
Summary: Intern time again...just when a serial killer strikes. Barring any flashes of inspiration, this concludes the story. To all who read, reviewed, and enjoyed...thank you. UPDATE: OK...had a flash. Added a scene in chapter 11 and altered chapter 12 a little.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They had been stuck on a case for four days and Gibbs was getting upset.

A Naval supply clerk had been found strangled and they had over a dozen potential suspects, all of which worked with the victim, and they were all working to verify alibis.

The main problem was that the only real evidence, a small sheet of paper torn from a notepad and asking (in block letters) for the victim to meet the writer at the location where he had been found, had offered up no real clues as to who the perpetrator was.

In addition to all of this, it was the time of year when the local university sent over interns for a two week "hands-on" practical exercise designed to give forensic students real world experience.

McGee was looking at the files of the three who were "lucky" enough to be assigned to them.

"This can't be right." He said, although he was only thinking aloud.

"What's that, did they cancel your subscription to "Computer Weekly" again?" DiNozzo chided.

"I'm looking at the files of our three interns." McGee began.

"I did not realize it was that time again." Ziva said.

"What's the problem?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, dates of birth for the medical and investigative major's are both early nineties…what one would expect from a college student." McGee answered.

"Sooooo?" Ziva asked.

"The one for the forensics major is 1970. Kind of old for a college student." McGee said.

"Probably just a typo." DiNozzo said. "Correct it when he gets here."

"What time will they be here?" Ziva asked.

"Just after lunch." Gibbs said as he rounded the corner.

"I got a call from the Dean that forensics will be a little late." McGee told him. "Has a Doctor's appointment that he can't reschedule."

Gibbs just looked at him.

"Maybe one of the interns can find me some evidence to crack this case." He said, causing them all to turn to their computers and start typing.

The two college students stood at his desk.

"Karen Johnson." McGee said. The medical major stood about 5 feet 5, with sandy blond hair.

"And Michael Thomas." The investigative major was about 5 foot 9, with brown hair.

"Welcome to N.C.I.S." McGee told them.

"Our Dean wanted us to remind you that grandpa would be late." Michael said.

"I'm sorry?" McGee looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Grandpa?"

"He means Jason." Karen said, elbowing Michael. "And he's not _that_ old."

"Old enough." Michael retorted.

Ziva and DiNozzo look at each other and smiled.

"Well, thank you for the reminder." McGee said. "Why do the two of you want to be here?"

"To make a difference." They said in unison.

"Noble." McGee managed to keep a straight face. "Michael, your place of duty for the next two weeks is that desk right there." He pointed around the corner. "And Karen, yours is in the Autopsy Lab with Doctor Mallard."

"OK." Karen said. "Where is it?"

"Uhhh." McGee began. "You know, they keep moving it." He looked over at Ziva and DiNozzo. "Do either of you remember where it is this week?"

They each pointed in different directions.

"Sorry." McGee told Karen, who looked at each of them and headed to the elevator.

When she finally found Autopsy, Abby was there.

"Doctor Mallard?" Karen said.

"Can I help you?" Ducky asked.

"I'm Karen Johnson." She said holding out her hand. "Agent McGee sent me down here…I'm your intern."

"That time _already_?" Abby mumbled.

"Ahhh. Welcome to Autopsy." Ducky said, shaking her hand. "I _am_ Doctor Mallard, but you may call me "Ducky", and this is our rather gifted Forensic Scientist, Miss Abigail Sciuto."

"Call me Abby." She said as they shook hands.

"Forensics." Karen said. "The guy you're getting is _really_ good."

"Really?" Abby answered.

"Yeah." Karen replied. "He's helped a _lot_ of us get passing grades."

"Do tell." Abby said and walked out.

McGee looked over to see a guard pointing him out to another person, about 6 feet tall, with jet black, shoulder length hair.

"You must be Jason Graham." He said, holding out his hand.

"Sorry." Jason said. "I'm…kind of paranoid about shaking hands."

DiNozzo and Ziva exchanged amused glances.

"Not a problem." McGee replied while dropping his hand. "I see you are majoring in Forensics."

"I am." He answered. "And I apologize for being late. Did the Dean call you and let you know?"

"He did." McGee nodded. "And Michael and Karen were kind enough to remind me."

"Aren't you a little old for a college student?" Ziva asked.

"Changing careers." Jason turned to her and replied.

"What did you do before?" She asked.

"Retired Army." He said, making Gibbs look up.

"Well, thank you for your service." McGee said. "But why do you want to be here?"

"To make a difference." He said.

"Doesn't sound very sincere." DiNozzo observed.

"It's what the counselor told us to say." Jason answered.

"But you don't believe it?" Ziva asked.

"Doesn't mean anything." Jason shrugged. "If a Soldier gave _me_ an answer like that, I would give him fifteen minutes to come up with one that meant something."

"Yea, well, I don't have fifteen minutes." Gibbs interrupted. "So I will give you one minute before I have Agent McGee escort you from the building."

DiNozzo and Ziva stared each other.

Jason stared at McGee for a few seconds.

"Doesn't sound like he's joking." He finally said.

"He…doesn't joke." McGee replied.

"Fair enough." Jason shrugged and turned to Gibbs. "Your ball, your rules…There are moments in life that force you to take a long look in the mirror...and I didn't like what I saw. I've done some…_really_ bad things that I wanted to atone for. But…some things, you _can't_ atone for, and…some people, you can't apologize to…so I decided to help _other_ people, in their memory. Unfortunately, all I knew how to do was fix computers, so I took a college class. Call it fate, call it luck…but the only one available was in forensics…which, to my surprise, I discovered I was very good at…so I took more. I guess the professor also thought I was good at it, because he asked me if I wanted this internship before the announcement was even made public. I took it as an opportunity to help real people, not just sit in a class. So…here I am."

Looking into his eyes, Gibbs could see a certain…determination…that he only saw in people who had a true motivation to do something they believed in.

"So…why are you here?" He finally asked.

Jason just cocked his head and stared at him.

"This doesn't look like a forensics lab to me." Gibbs said.

Jason stared for a few seconds, then laughed, grabbed his bag, and headed to the elevator.

"Aren't you going to ask where the lab is at?" Ziva called.

He paused and turned.

"If I did, would you tell me?" He asked.

She simply smiled and shook her head.

"What was your MOS?...Sergeant First Class." Gibbs asked.

"Cav Scout." He replied and turned to Gibbs. "And yours?...Gunny."

"Sniper." Gibbs said.

"Semper Fi." Jason said as he turned to leave.

"Be All You Can Be." Gibbs called after him.

"Don't expect any special treatment." Gibbs called as Jason entered the elevator.

"I won't _accept_ any." Jason replied as the doors closed.

"What is a "Cav Scout"?" Ziva asked when he was gone.

"United States Cavalry." Gibbs answered without looking up from the report he was reading. "If you were in front of him, you were the enemy."

"And "Sergeant First Class"?" McGee asked.

"Army equivalent of "Gunny"."

He entered the lab to see Abby staring at the image of a piece of paper on the monitor. He set his bag down and walked up beside her.

"What am I missing?" She said.

"Forgive me, but I believe that the only dumb question is an unasked one." He said, making her jump. "You realize that the person who made that is left handed?"

"Who are you?" Abby demanded.

"Sorry…Agent Gibbs sent me down." He said. "I'm your intern."

"Aren't you a little old for a college student?" She asked.

"I get that a lot." He shrugged.

"We'll discuss it later." Abby continued, turning back to the monitor. "Why do you say that the person is left handed?"

"The indentations from how it was held." He said, pointing at the image. "And the tear pattern. A right handed person would hold it in the left hand and use their right hand to tear upwards to the right. This note was held in the right hand and torn upwards to the left."

Abby just stared at the monitor.

"I concur." She finally said and grabbed the bag that the note was in. "Let's go see Gibbs."

When she headed to the elevator, he sighed and followed.

They were gathered around the big screen briefing Gibbs.

"We've narrowed the suspect list to these three." DiNozzo was saying. "Lieutenant Byerly, and Petty Officers Jackman and Lowe."

"Each had means, motive, and opportunity." McGee added. "And none have a credible alibi."

"In fact." Ziva took over. "Jackman and Lowe are each _other's_ alibi…claimed they spent the night barhopping, but we have not found any evidence that can substantiate that claim."

Gibbs looked over as the elevator chimed and Abby and Jason approached.

Jason nodded to Michael, who was standing behind everyone else, having just returned from making copies.

"Abby." He sighed. "We agreed you'd give him a day before you tried to get rid of him."

"What?" Abby replied. "No…that's not why we're here. We found something."

Gibbs just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Actually, since…" She said, then paused and turned to Jason. "I don't even know your name."

"Jason." He smiled.

"Actually," She said, turning back to Gibbs, "since Jason found it, I will let him tell you."

"He's only been gone five minutes." DiNozzo said to Ziva, who shrugged.

Gibbs turned to Jason.

"Based on how the note was held and torn, the person you're looking for is left handed." He said.

"Which, since it's estimated that only seven to fifteen percent of the population are lefty's." Abby added, smiling. "Your search just became easier."

"Lieutenant Byerly is the only left handed person on our list of suspects that I noticed." McGee said.

"Get him in here." Gibbs said, and Ziva and Tony headed to the elevator. He turned back to Abby and Jason. "Good work, you two."

When they were back in the lab, Abby turned on him.

"OK." She began. "Since you've already helped solve a case, I will go easy on you."

"You'll give me _two_ days?" He smiled.

"Never mind that." She said, waving her hand. "By the way, I'm Abby Sciuto." She said, holding out her hand.

"Jason Graham." He said, but hesitated before holding out his own.

"You never did answer my question."

"I'm retired Army." He said, rubbing his wrist. "Trying to find a second career."

Abby considered this for a few seconds.

"I can accept that…for now." She said. "Question number two. Ducky's intern was here for almost an hour before you showed up…why were you late?"

"Ducky?" He asked.

"Doctor Mallard…our Medical Examiner." She explained.

"Ahhh. Karen." He said. "They first told us to be here this morning at nine, which would have been perfect. But then they changed it to one…and I have a Doctor's appointment every Monday at twelve thirty that I can't miss or reschedule. The Dean was supposed to let you know."

"And he might have told McGee." She admitted, then paused. "Is everything alright?"

"A personal matter." He shrugged.

"OK." She said, and began fidgeting. "Look, I have a lot of rules for this lab. Which, because even _I_ can't remember them all, you will probably have to break them before you find out what they are."

"Sounds like fun." He said.

"And you have already broken rule number seven: No sneaking up on me." She scolded. "Don't. Do it. Again. You are to let me know you are around before you get within ten feet of me."

"Will do." He said.

"I mean it." She said. "I made my last intern wear bells." She paused and looked at him. "No. You have already helped solve a murder, so I will give you another chance."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're…desk…will be over there." He looked where she pointed. "You can keep all your personal effects there, but the drawer doesn't lock…not that we have any thieves here…because we don't…so you don't have to worry about that...if you were."

"Thank you." He repeated.

"Our hours are eight thirty to five…though, depending on a case, we might have to come in early or work late, which, you being Army, should be used to."

"I am." He smiled.

"Do you have any questions of me?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"I think she likes you." She said.

He gave her a confused look.

"Karen." She said.

He just smiled.

"I do have one question." He said.

She looked at him expectantly.

"You have a mass spectrometer." He smiled, pointing behind him. "I've only seen them in books…can I?"

She smiled and spent the next hour teaching him how to operate it.

Several hours later, Gibbs walked in to find Abby reading and Jason mopping.

"Gibbs." Abby said, causing Jason to look up.

"Don't stop." She told Jason when she noticed him pausing, and he smiled and continued to mop.

"Byerly has confessed." Gibbs laughed. "Go home."

"He has an hour to make up for being late." She told him.

"OK." Gibbs shrugged. "See you tomorrow."

When Gibbs left, she turned to Jason.

"The lefty confessed." She said. "I think you've earned a reprieve. What you got planned for the evening?"

"Dinner." He shrugged. "Watch some T.V."

"I don't see a ring." She said. "Why aren't you having dinner with Karen?"

"I'm old enough to be her father." He laughed.

"Some women like older men." She said.

He just smiled and put the mop back in the bucket.

"Do you have any children?" She asked.

"One." He said. "A daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen." He said. "Look, I don't want to sound rude, but I'd like to finish mopping."

"You failed." Abby told him.

He just looked at her.

"If you weren't trying to sound rude." She elaborated. "You failed."

He looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at her. "It's just that…she lives with my ex-wife and I haven't seen her in five years…it's…kind of painful to talk about."

"I'm sorry." Abby said. "I didn't know."

He shrugged.

"Like I said, you've earned a reprieve." She told him. "Put that stuff away and let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Ziva arrived to find Jason sitting on the floor by the window, reading a medical journal.

"Good morning." He told her, standing up slowly.

"Good morning." She replied, rather surprised. "You're here early."

"Some habits are hard to break." He smiled.

"Looks like an interesting read." She said, pointing at the magazine. "School?"

"Personal research." He shrugged.

She looked at him for a few seconds, wondering if she should ask what she was thinking.

"Abby's not in, yet." She decided to change the subject. "And you probably don't have a key to the lab."

"You know Abby better than I do." He laughed. "And I _already_ know better than to ask her for one."

"_Very_ good call." Ziva laughed. "But you might as well have a seat." She said, pointing at McGee's desk. "The floor _can't_ be comfortable."

"Thank you." He said. "Does this floor have vending machine for water?"

"Down the hallway." She said, pointing.

He grabbed his bag, then paused and looked at her doubtfully.

"You've already helped solve a case." She laughed. "I wouldn't point you in the wrong direction."

He smiled, but paused for a few more seconds.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He finally said.

She cocked her head, not liking where this was going.

"Are you related to an _Eli_ David?"

For a few seconds, all she could do was stare at him in open shock.

"He's my father." She finally said. "But, how on Earth have _you_ heard of him?"

"When I was a teenager." He began. "My family visited Jerusalem as part of a church trip. We were attacked by some…what they now call extremists…and he led the team that rescued us."

She just looked at him.

"We never got the chance to thank him." He continued. "When you talk with him again, can you relay it on behalf of the Graham family?"

"I will." She promised. "Thank you."

He smiled and headed down the way she had indicated.

Ziva watched him go, making up her mind to visit Ducky later.

When he disappeared around the corner, she went to her desk and sat down.

Less than a minute later, the elevator chimed and Abby appeared.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning." Ziva replied. "Jason is already here."

Abby nervously did a full circle, looking around.

"He went to the break room." Ziva said. "He seems like a nice guy."

"I can definitely tell he's not a twenty year old college student." Abby said as she headed to the break room herself.

Ziva watched her go and laughed.

When she entered, she saw him sitting at a table, mixing a powder in his water.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." She told him.

He looked around to see if there was another person present.

"Shouldn't do _what_?" He asked, realizing it was just the two of them.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She said. "It shouldn't be replaced with a nutrition drink."

"Believe me." He laughed as he shook the container. "I eat four healthy meals a day. This is just a protein supplement."

She sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"Yesterday." She looked down at her hands. "I had no right to pry."

"You were just trying to be friendly to the new guy." He said. "Like you told me…you didn't know…and _I'm_ sorry for snapping at you."

Abby smiled, but didn't say anything, so he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, pulled up a picture, and handed it across to her.

"Her name is Jennifer." He said.

"She's _beautiful_." Abby told him. "But she doesn't look seventeen."

"She was twelve there." He shrugged, and Abby could see the pain in his eyes. "I've had no contact with her for five years."

"I know I just met you." She said. "But it's obvious how much you love her."

"I would die for her." He said.

They spent the day cataloging evidence in the case that was just solved.

"I've always hated paperwork." He told her after lunch.

"Get used to it." Abby laughed. "It's the most time consuming part of the job."

"I wish they would hire somebody whose sole job was to do all the boring stuff." He sighed.

"They _do_." Abby grinned. "They call them "interns"."

"I resemble that remark." He laughed.

"Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs." Abby greeted. "Another case?"

"No." He smiled. "It's been a day, and you haven't come to see me."

"Oh." She looked at Jason, then back to Gibbs. "I think he's proved himself worthy enough to stay."

Gibbs just smiled and left.

"Let's take a break." She said. "Since we work hand in hand with the Medical Examiner, you should meet him."

"Jason Graham." Abby said when they arrived. "Meet Doctor Mallard and Jimmy Palmer…and you already know Karen."

"Call me Ducky." Ducky said. "I understand you've set a record for an intern helping solve a case…congratulations."

"I was just a fresh set of eyes." Jason shrugged.

"Nice to meet you." Jimmy said.

Jason nodded to him.

Karen smiled and waved and he smiled and waved back.

"We were just taking a break from our paperwork." Abby said.

"Cataloging evidence." Ducky sighed. "My condolences."

"And we'll let you get back to…whatever you were doing." Abby said.

"Nice meeting you." Jason waved as they headed out.

After the elevator closed on them, Abby leaned over.

"She _definitely_ likes you." She said.

Later, Ziva entered Ducky's lab and found Ducky sitting at his desk; she looked around, but didn't see Jimmy or Karen.

"I let them go early." Ducky told her. "Figured I would take advantage of the light workload today."

She leaned against his desk.

"Usually." He observed. "When you come down here, you have a smile on your face. What's troubling you?"

"Just wondering if I should mind my own business." She shrugged.

"You wouldn't make a very good investigator if you made a habit of doing _that_." He laughed. "However, considering the _timing_ of your visit, shall I assume that you wish to talk about Mr. Jason Graham?"

"You noticed it, too?" She said.

"Impossible _not_ to." He shrugged. "Timothy stopped by this morning and told us about his…"paranoia"…concerning physical contact." He laughed. "And he _also_ told us about _your_ comment that he and Abby should get along just fine."

Ziva smiled.

"But when he walked through the door," Ducky continued, "I could see the _real_ reason for his not wanting to shake hands."

"What do you think he has?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "Other than his pain, which he goes to great lengths to try and conceal, the only other symptoms I could see were his paleness and a _slight_ tremor." He smiled. "Combined, those can indicate anything from an ingrown toenail to cancer."

"Abby told me he has a Doctor's appointment every Monday." She said.

"And we can only hope that means he's getting the proper treatment." Ducky said.

Ziva smiled, but she wasn't comforted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let's roll." Gibbs said.

"What we got, Boss." McGee asked as they grabbed their gear.

"Dead Marine." He replied, then looked at Michael. "Gonna be crowded in the back seat."

"Shotgun." Ziva and McGee said in unison.

"I said it first." McGee smiled.

"I could blind you from here with a paperclip." Ziva replied.

"Good point." McGee conceded, then looked at Michael. "You're sitting in the center…I like to sit by the door."

"As Senior Field Agent," DiNozzo said, "I feel I must…"

He paused when Ziva picked up a paperclip and started unfolding it.

"agree with McGee that Michael has to sit in the center…because I, too, prefer to sit by the door." He smiled.

"If that's settled, can we please go?" Gibbs asked, and they all hurried to the elevator.

The body had been found at the gate. When the guard had motioned the car forward, he noticed the driver slumped over her steering wheel. Thinking she had fallen asleep while waiting, he tapped on the window, then opened the door.

They called 911 when they realized she was dead.

"Lance Corporal Sarah Davis." McGee said.

"We first thought she might have had a heart attack." The paramedic told Gibbs.

"Then why was I called?" He asked.

"We noticed several symptoms of poisoning." Was the reply. "Including foaming at the mouth and a rash on her stomach…We didn't want to take any chances."

"Good idea." Gibbs told them.

"Boss." McGee approached. "Lance Corporal Davis worked in records, single, no children."

"Make it a priority to find out who she was seeing." Gibbs told him.

"Boss?"

"If she was single." Gibbs said. "She should have been living in on-post housing. She was coming to work from off-post. Find out where she was coming from."

"Will do." McGee told him, then turned back to showing Michael how to mark evidence so DiNozzo could take pictures.

"No signs of a struggle." Ziva said as DiNozzo snapped a picture of her hands. "Nails are manicured and polished, no new scratches or bruises."

"Excuse me, sir?"

Gibbs turned to see the guard approach.

"When can we move the vehicle?" He asked.

"We'll move it when we're done." Gibbs told him.

"Sir, this is a busy gate this time of day." The guard said.

"Then I suggest you route traffic to another one that isn't so busy." Gibbs told him.

The guard walked away as Ducky pulled up.

"How on Earth could you _possibly_ have taken a wrong turn when we haven't even left base?" Ducky was asking Jimmy as they exited.

"I don't come in this way." Jimmy said. "It's always too crowded, I use the East gate."

"I usually get stuck at that one too." DiNozzo said.

"You have to get there after eight fifteen." Jimmy explained. "Once you are through, it only takes three minutes to get to the office."

"Why eight fifteen?" DiNozzo asked.

"Because…" Jimmy began, then noticed both Gibbs and Ducky staring at them. "Because we can talk about it later."

Jimmy went to the body while DiNozzo continued taking pictures.

"You didn't bring Karen?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Oh, my." Ducky replied then turned to Jimmy. "Mr. Palmer, would you mind letting our intern out of the back?"

Jimmy gave Ducky a confused look for a few seconds before his eyes went wide and he ran to the back of their van.

Gibbs turned with an exasperated look on his face and walked over to where Ziva was interviewing the guard.

"Thank you." She said as Gibbs walked up. "The guard motioned Davis' car forward, then noticed her slumped over the steering wheel, he thought she might be sleeping, so he tried to wake her, noticed the foaming at the mouth, and called 911…who called us."

Back at the office, they were briefing Gibbs.

"Lance Corporal Sarah Angeline Davis." McGee was saying. "24, single, no children, but her C.O. says she shared an off-post apartment with another member of her unit…Lance Corporal Judy Freemont."

"Have we spoken to her yet?" Gibbs asked.

"She is currently on two weeks leave, and went home to visit family in Indiana." DiNozzo said. "We had her Commander pull her leave form and call her contact number on the pretense of an accountability alert. She is enjoying her leave but looking forward to returning in three days…the Commander will personally pick her up at the airport and inform her of what happened."

"Lance Corporal Davis have any enemies?" Gibbs asked.

"Her Commander says she is one of the hardest working members of the unit." Ziva said. "Very outgoing, always willing to help others; he could not think of anyone with a grudge."

"McGee?"

"The only discrepancy in her finances," McGee said, "was a rather large bank account. I discovered that her family is very affluent in the Indianapolis area and gave her a monthly allowance in addition to her Marine pay. Combined, the two sources easily account for her bank account and spending habits."

"They're both from Indiana?" Gibbs asked.

"Childhood friends." Ziva answered. "Joined the Marines together."

"Thomas, you're with me." Gibbs said as he headed to the elevator.

"What you got, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"The E.M.S. assessment was correct." Ducky replied. "It was poison."

"Do you know what?"

"The symptoms are generic to practically all of them." Ducky said. "Abby would be the one to ask for that."

"How was she poisoned?" Gibbs asked.

"That's the mystery." Ducky confessed. "Her esophagus and stomach showed nothing unusual, so she didn't swallow it, and, so far, we have found no puncture wounds. Once the actual poison used has been identified, I will be in a better position to tell you _how_ it was administered."

"Alright." Gibbs said. "Keep me informed."

"What you got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he and Michael entered the lab.

"A new rule." She smiled. "Abby's rule number fourteen."

He turned to Jason.

"The poison is part of a new breed of synthetic toxins." He began. "Highly volatile, highly toxic. The effects can begin to be felt within seconds, and it can kill within fifteen minutes of exposure, but starts to break down immediately upon release from the container it is held in, to the point of becoming neutral within minutes."

"Which means?" Gibbs asked.

"It had to be directly administered, by the killer, within fifteen minutes prior to her death." He said.

"Ducky couldn't find any puncture wounds." Gibbs said. "Was it ingested?"

He added the last part as a test.

"The taste would be so bitter," Jason shook his head, "it would be impossible to conceal…but what makes this breed so dangerous is that the molecules are so small," He added, "they can be absorbed through the skin…which is probably how it was administered."

"Don't make guesses in your report." Gibbs admonished. "Save them for any follow-up questions I might have."

"Yes, sir." Jason replied.

Gibbs stared at the monitor for a few seconds.

"Assuming it _was_ absorbed through the skin…how did the killer manage to do it?" He asked.

"We're still working on that." Jason confessed. "Right now, the only theories we have are that the killer was in her house, in the car with her, or walked up to her, wearing a pair of gloves, opened the container, and splashed her as she was getting in her car. In this day in age, I don't see a Marine letting somebody do that last one."

"I don't either." Gibbs said, looking back at the monitor. "Have you indentified the poison?"

"Like I said." Jason said. "It starts to break down immediately. We have a starting point, and can identify the _family_, but we're still working on the specific chemical formula."

"Alright," He looked at Jason, "What's next?"

"In addition to working on the poison," Jason replied, "we should go over the car to identify any other person present."

Gibbs nodded.

"Keep me informed." He told them as he turned to leave.

As they left, Abby looked at Jason and smiled.

As the elevator doors closed on them, Michael turned to Gibbs.

"Abby's rule number fourteen?" He asked.

"You find it, you brief it." Gibbs replied.

"McGee!" Gibbs called as the elevator doors opened.

"Yea, Boss." McGee answered.

"Track that car from her house to when the guard opened her door." Gibbs told him. "I want to know if anybody else was in it with her."

"On it, Boss." McGee said as he turned to his computer.

"Ziva. DiNozzo. Find out if she was seeing anyone." Gibbs said. "Specifically, if there was anyone at her house when she left."

"On it, Boss." DiNozzo said as they headed for the elevator. "Let's go, Thomas."

Two hours later, he wanted an update.

"Boss," McGee started, "I have found Davis' car on five security cameras along her route, none of them show any sign of a passenger. In addition, the only other DNA Abby and Jason found in the car belonged to her roommate, who has been gone for almost two weeks."

"Apartment showed no sign of a visitor." DiNozzo added. "Davis didn't make her bed this morning; it appeared she was the only one who slept in it. A shame really, she was a very pretty girl."

Gibbs headed to the elevator.

"Should I go with him?" Michael asked.

"Best you don't." Ziva told him.

"Tell me something, Duck." Gibbs said as he entered.

"According to our forensics dynamic duo, the poison could be absorbed through the skin. I found a curious redness on the palm of her right hand, which could have been the point of entry."

"Could?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't guarantee it." Ducky admitted. "But it is the only oddity we have discovered."

"What about the rash on her stomach?"

"A common reaction to various poisons." Ducky explained. "Would have been there regardless of where the poisoning began."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Let's roll." Gibbs called out several days later.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Dead Naval Officer." Gibbs answered.

"But…we're already on a case." Ziva remarked.

"E.M.S. thinks poisoning." Gibbs said. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"Right here, Boss." DiNozzo came around the corner. "Won't happen again."

"I guess the East gate wasn't any faster." Gibbs commented as he headed to the elevator.

"Navy Lieutenant Jonathan Allred." McGee began. "Married. Two kids who, thankfully, caught the school bus while he was still having breakfast."

Gibbs looked at the body lying on the ground next to his car.

"Ziva is inside now, talking with the wife." McGee added.

"I don't know what happened." The wife was saying. "He got up, came down for breakfast, gave the kids a kiss, got dressed, and walked out."

"Was he carrying anything?" Ziva asked.

"He rarely needs to bring his work home." Was the reply. "All he had in his hands were his car keys."

"Is there someone we can call?" Ziva asked. "To come over?"

"A friend of mine is on her way."

"You have my condolences." Ziva told her. "If you can think of anything unusual, please give me a call."

She handed the wife a business card, who took it and nodded.

"No marks on the hands." Ducky observed. "I'm afraid you have to wait till I get him back to my lab."

Gibbs looked around.

"What the Hell is going on around here?" He mumbled.

As Gibbs and Ziva entered the lab, they saw Abby and Jason, wearing gloves and eye protection, hunched over a glass container, with Abby using an eyedropper to remove some liquid.

When Jason saw them, he held up his hand to stop them. Ziva had to look down to hide her smile.

Abby hurriedly placed the fluid in a vial Jason gave her, shook it, and placed it in Major MassSpec.

When the lid was closed, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two making lunch?" Ziva asked.

"You wouldn't want to eat anything with _this_ in it." Abby didn't recognize the humor.

"You identify the poison?" Gibbs asked.

"We think so." Abby said as Jason sealed the glass. "We will find out in about…" She looked at Major MassSpec's timer, "thirteen minutes."

Gibbs stared at Jason as he removed his gloves and eyewear.

"I'm gonna go down and see if Ducky has any more evidence." Jason said, getting the hint.

Gibbs looked at Abby.

"Same poison as Davis." She told him. "_If_ this is it," She pointed at Major MassSpec, "we can get an antidote out there."

"Still haven't identified the delivery method?" Gibbs asked.

"And it's driving us _crazy_." Abby replied. "We've discovered that this line has a lifetime of three minutes, which I'm breaking rule fourteen by even telling you, and Allred had just left his house, which, given the fifteen minute rule, again a violation of rule fourteen, means he was poisoned _in_ the house."

"McGee, you're with me." Gibbs said as he rounded the corner.

"Do I need my gear, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Nope."

They headed to the elevator.

When they parked at the University, McGee was curious.

"Boss? What are we doing here?" he asked as he closed the car door.

"Research." Gibbs said, pointing at the sign which read "Research Lab".

"Professor Barnes?" Gibbs asked.

"That's right." Barnes answered, taking off his glasses and standing up from his desk.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent McGee." Gibbs said as they showed their ID's.

"Gibbs?" Barnes laughed. "From how my students have described you, I thought you would be seven feet tall, green, with pointed ears and razor sharp teeth."

"I feel like that, some days." Gibbs said as they shook hands.

"How can I be of service?" Barnes asked.

"Jason Graham." Gibbs replied.

"Uh-oh." Barnes said. "I thought he would do well…but if _you're_ here. Is he not working out?"

"Oh, he's working out just fine." Gibbs said. "In fact, we'd like him to stay with us. How will that affect his grade here?"

"If the infamous "Agent Gibbs" wants to keep my best student," Barnes laughed, "that's enough to give him an "A" in my class. Besides, Abby Sciuto can teach him far more than I can here."

"Thank you, Professor." Gibbs said.

When they returned, Gibbs went to see Abby.

"Where's your intern?" He asked.

"Sent him to Ducky to get some more tissue samples." She said. "The one's he sent up were contaminated."

"I'm sure Karen appreciates you for it." He said.

"See…and I thought _I_ was the only one who noticed that." Abby laughed.

"Two weeks are up tomorrow." He said.

"I know." She frowned. "Can I keep him?"

"He's not a puppy, Abbs."

She just pouted.

"But." He continued as he turned to leave. "His adoption paperwork is all ready to submit to the Humane Society, I just need his signature. When he gets back, send him to see McGee."

"Thank you." She called to him, then turned back to her computer with a smile.

Thirty minutes later, Jason returned.

"Took you long enough." Abby laughed.

"Ducky had Karen extract them." He explained. "I'm _so_ glad I decided not to go medical."

Abby grabbed the samples and laughed harder.

"I have some good news." She told him. "Gibbs has agreed to let you to work here, full time…he just needs your signature." She smiled. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good." He replied. "Where do I sign?"

"Go see McGee." She laughed. "Then we'll go to lunch. And dinner tonight is my treat."

"Ummmm." He grimaced. "Lunch is great…but we'll have to take a rain check on dinner." He looked down and blushed as Abby just stared. "I'm kinda…having it with Karen."

"It's about time." Abby laughed. "Who made the first move?"

"She told me today is her birthday." He said. "I asked her what she was doing to celebrate, and she said "nothing"…so I asked if she wanted to have dinner."

"Go get em, tiger." Abby laughed.

He smiled and went to see McGee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jimmy walked in on Monday morning with more evidence to find Abby putting a bandage on Jason's right arm.

"You're getting soft, Abby." He laughed.

They just looked at him.

"I mean." He continued. "Usually, when you stab an intern, you don't patch them up afterwards."

They just looked at him.

"Because." He started fidgeting. "You're putting a bandage on him and…look, I just need your signature and I'll go."

After she signed for the evidence, he hurriedly departed.

When he was gone, they looked at each other and laughed.

When McGee and Ziva entered Abby's lab after lunch, they saw her over by the spectrometer.

"What is wrong today, Major?" Abby gently asked. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Maybe he has the sniffles." McGee joked. "It _has_ been pretty chilly lately."

"Not funny, McGee." Abby gave him a look that could cut steel. "I mean, I've cleaned him and calibrated him, but when I ran a blood sample, he gave me gibberish."

"How so?" Ziva asked.

"Look at this sheet." Abby handed her the printout, but it looked like a foreign language, one she _didn't_ know. "And he's not the only one acting up. My microscope is giving funny readings, too."

"Abby." McGee reasoned. "It's a microscope. It takes pictures. How can it _possibly_ give funny readings?"

Abby just looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and shaking her head.

"Is there a _reason_ you two are here?" She asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered. "Gibbs wanted us to come down to see if you two needed any help…Where _is_ Jason, by the way."

"Today's Monday." Abby replied as she read the analysis that Ziva had handed back.

"Oh yea…Doctor appointment." McGee said. "I wonder what they are for."

"That's none of your business, McGee." Abby told him, slapping him in the shoulder with the report, then noticed Jimmy walking through the door, bringing some more evidence. "Jimmy…look at this sheet. Have you ever seen readings like this before?"

Jimmy scanned the report.

"Well." He began. "It's obvious this person is pretty sick, but I'm not sure with what. Maybe Ducky would know."

"Ducky…Good idea." She agreed as she reached for the intercom to ask Ducky to come up.

"Is that picture from the same sample?" Jimmy asked, pointing at the monitor.

"Yea." Abby replied. "When I got these readings, I ran it through the microscope. I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I." Jimmy told her.

As they all studied it, Ducky showed up.

"What seems to be the problem, my dear?" He asked.

"Look it these readings, Ducky." She handed him the report. "When I got those, I ran the sample through the microscope…but I've never seen anything like it."

Ducky studied the report, then the picture for several minutes.

"Dear Lord." He finally said.

"You know what it is?" Abby asked.

"What you got, Abbs?" Gibbs said as he and DiNozzo walked through the door.

"It's not what _she_ has." Ducky replied. "It's what Lt. Allred _had_…and the killer probably did him a favor."

"What?" Abby asked.

"How so?" Gibbs asked.

"An extremely rare blood disease." Ducky told him, nodding at the monitor. "So advanced, I would say he had less than three months to live, anyway."

"No." Abby said.

"There's nothing about a terminal disease in his medical records." McGee said.

"Could he have not known about it, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Impossible…for two reasons." Ducky shook his head. "As advanced as it was, if he _weren't_ being treated for it, he would have been in crippling pain…even still, unless he was on a morphine drip, he would have been in severe pain with even the _slightest_ provocation…but, beyond that," He held up the report from the spectrometer. "these results show a _powerful_ pain killer present in his bloodstream. Believe me…he knew _exactly_ what he had."

"But…" Abby tried to interrupt.

"However, the odd thing is," Ducky continued, "this disease has only manifested itself in Desert Storm Veterans…I've never heard of a single case that wasn't."

"Lt. Allred just got back from Iraq." Gibbs pointed out.

"No." Ducky shook his head. "For the case to have progressed _this_ far, he's had it for years."

"Please." Abby interjected.

"Alright. McGee, find out where he was being treated for it." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss." McGee replied, and began to leave.

"_Stop!_" Abby screamed, then lowered her voice. "Everyone. Please. Just. _Stop._"

"Something wrong, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes….Gibbs…_there_ _is_." Abby replied. "For starters, this sample was _not_ from Lt. Allred."

"Who was it from?" Gibbs asked.

"I cleaned and calibrated Major MassSpec this morning." She began, trying to hold back her tears. "And I needed a blood sample to test. I was _gonna_ call McGee,"

"What?" McGee interrupted.

"But it turns out I didn't have to." Abby continued.

"Abby…that's not _your_ blood…is it?" Ziva asked.

"No." Abby shook her head.

"Then…whose _is_ it?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm back, Abby." Jason said as he walked through the door, stopping as he noticed everyone staring at him. "And…company. I brought you a Caf-Pow…though, had I known everyone was here, I would have brought…the machine."

He smiled and held out the drink as Abby walked up to him and hugged him.

"Ooof." He grunted. "You're welcome."

As she continued to hug him, his face became contorted with pain and he dropped the drink.

"Abby." He said through clenched teeth, but she didn't respond. "Abby, _please_."

"Abby," Ziva grabbed her, "you're hurting him."

"Oh my God." Abby released him, remembering what Ducky had just told them. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about…" Jason became unsteady on his feet and DiNozzo grabbed him as Ducky rolled a chair over for him to sit in.

When he sat down, he put his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Ducky asked as DiNozzo picked up the drink and placed it on the table.

"As good as I'm ever gonna be." He answered, breathing heavily. "I mean…Sorry, I've…just been under the weather lately, that's all."

He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked, looking around. When he saw what was on the monitor, he knew what it was, but he was confused about how it got there.

Then it dawned on him, and he smiled.

"You were calibrating Major MassSpec when I left." He said to Abby. "And you needed a blood sample to test him with."

"I'm sorry." Abby told him.

He looked down and touched the bandage she had put on his arm that morning.

"I guess I should have known better than to throw away a bloody paper towel in a forensics lab." He said. Looking at her, he could tell she was crying even though she was looking at the floor. "Abby? _Abby?_"

When she didn't answer, he looked down at his hands for a second, then back at her.

"Abigail Sciuto. Look at me." He demanded, making them all jump and Abby look up. "You didn't give me this disease." He gently said. "I'm still the same person I was when I left here this morning…nothing has changed. OK?"

She only nodded.

"What medication are you taking?" Ducky asked.

"I'm not even gonna _try_ and pronounce it." He laughed as he pulled it from his pocket and handed it over.

Ducky looked at the name and chuckled.

"Neither am I." He said. "Although I _have_ heard of it. But, if memory serves, it was only approved for human testing earlier this year."

"And guess who lucky guinea pig number one was." Jason laughed. "I was _almost_ the perfect candidate."

"Almost?" McGee asked.

"They can't study long term side effects on me. Although, I really don't think it's _designed_ for long term use." Jason smiled. "It's _very_ strictly controlled…they can only give me a week's supply at a time."

"So every Monday, you have to go in and pick it up for that week." Ziva stated.

Jason smiled and nodded.

"And provide numerous blood samples." He said, pulling up his left sleeve to reveal _another_ bandage. "Which is a _lot_ more painful than it used to be."

"Then why do it?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, between that and the increased risk of using an _experimental_ drug, why not just take a fully tested and approved one."

"Everybody has their own reasons for the sacrifices they make, Jimmy." Jason shrugged.

When nobody spoke, Jason turned to Gibbs.

"So. The cat is out of the bag." He said. "What happens now?"

"Now?" Gibbs shrugged. "Now we continue with our murder investigation. Like you just said, nothing has changed."

Jason looked around at everyone staring at him.

"Guys…I was diagnosed with this over a year ago." He said. "I have accepted it and made my peace. Please, I don't want your pity."

Gibbs leaned down to speak in his ear.

"Look in their eyes, Jason." He said. "What you see is not _pity_, but _respect_."

Jason looked at him.

"They respect you," Gibbs continued, "because the _only_ reason you are sick is because you went off to war when your country asked you to. And if _anybody_ wants to treat you with anything _but_ respect, they will first have to go through _me_."

"Through _all_ of us." Ziva said, and he looked up to see them nodding.

He looked down, then back at Gibbs.

"Thank you." He said

"No." Gibbs said, shaking his head. "Thank _you_." He stood up and was about to pat him on the shoulder when he remembered what Ducky had said about his pain. He pulled his hand back and headed to the door as everyone followed.

"Now, will you two _please_ get back to work?" He called back.

"Sir, yes, sir." Jason said, laughing.

After Gibbs pressed the button for Ducky's floor, Ducky chuckled.

"I guess that course is a requirement for _all_ branches of the Military." He laughed. When everyone gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "Authoritative speaking."

"It's not a course, Duck." Gibbs said as everyone laughed. "You either have it, or you don't."

"And the ability to turn it on and off at the drop of a hat?" Ziva asked.

"You either have it, or you don't." Gibbs repeated.

"As far as _my_ experience with retired Military is concerned," Ducky said, "it's two for two.

"I wonder if he can do the look." McGee laughed.

Gibbs turned to look at him.

"Yeah, that one." McGee continued. "The one that says you should probably quit while you're ahead."

As Gibbs continued to stare at him, he became increasingly uncomfortable.

"At least, if you know what's good for you." McGee continued, then looked around. "Is it me, or is the elevator going slower these days."

He flinched as Ziva smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thank you." Gibbs told her.

Ducky stopped by Gibbs' desk to drop off a report on his way out.

"Duck." Gibbs said without looking up. "What does he have to look forward to?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear the answer.

"As I said earlier," Ducky began, "less than three months. The pain will continue to get worse. Near the end, he will start coughing up blood. Blindness. Paralysis in most, if not all, of his extremities…which will actually be a mixed blessing, because he won't feel any pain in the affected areas."

"How near?" Gibbs asked.

"Hours. Minutes." Ducky shrugged. "Although the symptoms have been the same, the timeline has been different with each patient."

"How many people have gone through this?" Ziva asked.

"Twelve reported deaths." Ducky replied. "Three current patients, including Jason."

Ducky started to leave, then turned back to Gibbs.

"Also, I took the…liberty…of asking around about his Doctor." He said. "Her name was on his medicine bottle…Everybody that I have spoken to assures me that she is a first-rate specialist in her field…one of the best…and Jason is lucky to have her."

"I guess that depends on one's point of view." Ziva laughed. "He would be luckier if he didn't _need_ her."

"I guess you have a point there." Ducky agreed. "One _does_ has a tendency to lose track of the bigger picture when in my line of work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abby walked up to the lab to find the door cracked, but no lights on.

Wondering if they had failed to lock it when they had left the previous night, she slowly opened it and looked in.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jason sitting at the table, looking at his phone.

She walked up to him, knowing something was wrong, because he usually greeted her as soon as she walked in.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said.

He jumped and looked at her.

"What happened to rule number seven?" He joked.

"That only applies to _interns_." She laughed. "Besides, I've come to believe you have a built-in radar."

He smiled, but she knew him well enough to know it was forced.

"Thinking about Jennifer?" She asked.

"I _always_ am." He said, turning back to the picture on his phone. "But…some days are harder than others."

"Why don't you call her?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "My wife and I parted on…not so friendly terms." He said. "I have been ordered not to have any contact."

"Care to talk about it?" She asked.

"You wouldn't want to hear about it." He said, then looked at her. "I was…a different person back then. I doubt you would have liked me."

"We all have demons in our past." She said.

"And skeletons in our closet." He added.

"Over time." She said. "Skeletons turn to dust. Open the door and let the wind blow it away."

He looked at her, appearing to internally debate whether or not he should say something.

"You can tell me _anything_." She told him and started shaking her head. "I won't judge you."

"I've done…a lot of things I regret." He began hesitantly. "But, one thing I _haven't_ regretted is agreeing to this experimental drug. They offered to set up a fund payable to whoever I wanted, so I named my ex-wife. Only problem is, she changed their names after our divorce, and I don't know what her new one is. I have carefully worded the fund to take the name change into account, but my biggest worry is that they won't be found to receive it."

"Wouldn't the drug company be able to find them…when the time came?" She asked.

He just looked at her.

"You're right." She laughed. "Forget I said that. What about hiring somebody yourself to find them?"

"I _can't_." He replied. "Judge's order."

"Forgive me if this sounds cold." She said. "But what can they _possibly_ do to you?"

"You have a point, there." He laughed. "And maybe it will come to that…but I'd rather not break any more laws in the time I have left."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." She promised, then cocked her head. "Do you have any _other_ family?"

"A few cousins." He shook his head. "But I haven't seen them in years."

"Where's Gibbs?" Vance demanded.

"He's following a lead, Director." Ziva answered.

"I want to see him the minute he gets back." Vance said as he ascended the stairs.

"Yes, sir." Ziva said.

Less than five minutes later, Gibbs came around the corner.

"How did the lead go?" McGee asked.

"Don't know yet." Gibbs said.

"Director Vance wants to see you." Ziva told him. "Says it's urgent."

Gibbs turned and headed to the stairs.

He entered Vance's office to find another person.

"We have a problem." Vance said without preamble. "Meet Kristen from H.R."

He turned to her.

"It concerns Mr. Jason Graham." She said. "And your request to hire him full time."

Gibbs just waited for her to continue.

"For the two-week intern program," She said, "only a minimum, local background check is required, which he passed."

"Then what's the problem?" Gibbs asked.

"For a permanent position, a more thorough check is required." She said. "And there is no way he can qualify for a clearance to work in this building."

"Would you like to see his record?" Vance asked, holding it out.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "So let's just keep renewing him on the two-week program."

"Not a chance." Vance said. "I want him escorted off the premises…immediately."

Gibbs looked at Kristen.

"Would you excuse us?" He asked.

She looked at Vance, then stepped out.

"There's no way you're going to win this argument, _Agent_ Gibbs." Vance said as soon as the door was closed.

"I'm not going to argue." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm _asking_ you to let him stay. I know he's done some bad things, but he's trying to atone for them."

"Commendable." Vance retorted. "But why should I let him do it _here_?"

"Because he's a war veteran…he's so good that he earned Abby's respect his first day here…and he's dying." Gibbs said.

"Come again."

"He has a blood disease that only affects Desert Storm Veterans." Gibbs said.

"How long does he have?" Vance asked.

"Less than three months." Gibbs told him. "I'm asking you, Director, as a favor…let him stay."

Vance looked at the report, then pressed a button on his phone.

"Yes, Director." His secretary said.

"Could you send Kristen back in, please."

The door opened and she approached his desk.

Vance took the report and fed it through the shredder.

"Director?" Kristen asked.

"We will go with Agent Gibbs' suggestion and keep renewing him on the two-week program." Vance told her. "Ensure that his _local_ background check and access badge are updated appropriately…_And_ that he gets paid as a full-time employee. If anyone questions it, tell them to come see _me_."

"Yes, sir." She said, then looked at Gibbs and exited.

Gibbs nodded to Vance, then walked out.

When Jason and Abby returned from lunch, he stopped and stared at McGee long enough for everyone to notice.

"Tony," He began, turning to DiNozzo, "Do you remember the day I arrived and Gibbs made me explain why I wanted to be here, and I talked about atoning for things I've done?"

"Yea." DiNozzo answered.

"The only reason I agreed to take an experimental drug is that they offered to set up a fund in the amount of five million dollars, payable, on my death, to whoever I named. Although money can't even _begin_ to compensate for what I did to her, I named my ex-wife as the beneficiary."

"OK." DiNozzo had no clue why he was hearing this.

"The only problem is, after our divorce, my ex-wife, Patricia, changed her and my daughter's name and moved away and, on July 17th, 2006, I was told by the Fairfax County Virginia Family Court Judge that I could not look for them, _hire_ anyone to look for them, or _ask_ anyone to look for them."

DiNozzo just stared, so Jason continued.

"Although I have no desire to violate the Court Order, it would be…comforting…if someone could ensure that my ex-wife and daughter's whereabouts were known…without telling _me_…so they will receive the fund."

"In that case," DiNozzo smiled and pointed at McGee, "you should talk to…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted, "he wasn't asking you for anything. He was just making a statement."

DiNozzo looked at Gibbs, then realized what was going on.

"Oh. Right." He turned to Jason and smiled. "I, uh, certainly hope that all works out for you."

"Thank you." Jason smiled and went to the elevator, walking in front of Abby, who held eye contact with McGee for a few seconds before following.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Good Morning, Captain." The receptionist greeted.

"Good Morning, Judy." Captain Malloy greeted back. "How was your day off, yesterday?"

"Wish it didn't end." Judy said, and they both laughed.

Marine Captain Jonathan Malloy worked in Public Affairs, and he was very good at his job.

He entered his office at 0800 every day, and reviewed the reports from the previous night, looking for anything that might interest his boss.

At 0830, when his secretary went in to see if he needed anything, she found him face down on his desk.

"Poison is such a cowardly tool." Ziva was saying. "When _I_ kill someone, I only use a gun or a knife…it makes it more personal."

McGee paused in his picture taking to stare at her.

"And," She continued, "I _prefer_ to look into their eyes and tell them _why_ they are dying." She turned to McGee. "You know what I mean?"

"Yea, Elf Lord." DiNozzo jumped in. "When you kill your zombies, do you look them in the eye?" He paused for a second to think. "Of course, they _are_ already dead, so I guess that doesn't count."

"Am _I_ going to be dead of old age before I get briefed, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry, Boss." DiNozzo turned to him. "Captain Jonathan Malloy, Public Affairs. Arrived at work at 0800 and greeted his secretary, Judy Mason, who claims that he was as chipper as ever…"

"I thought you said he was in Public Affairs." Ziva interrupted.

DiNozzo looked at her with a confused expression. "Uhhhh…I did and he was."

"Then what was he "chipping"?"

"It means "happy", "positive", "in good cheer"." McGee laughed, then looked at Gibbs' expression. "Which is exactly the opposite of what the Boss is right now." He finished and started taking more pictures.

"All signs indicate that Captain Mallory is victim number three." DiNozzo continued.

"Do they not an antidote kit here?" Gibbs asked.

"According to his secretary," Ziva said, "She came in at 0830 to see if he needed anything, and found him like this. She ran and got an antidote, and administered it, but he was already dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I hate meetings with brass." Abby said.

"What's going on?"

"Base Commander wants an update on our progress." She said. "And Vance wants Ducky and me there to answer any questions."

"I thought the Director reported straight to SecNav." Jason said.

"He does," Abby responded, "but he also realizes the importance of staying on good terms with the local commander."

"Politics." He grimaced. "Makes me glad I'm an intern." He laughed.

"Not anymore." Abby laughed. "You are _officially_ my assistant and, as such, are fully qualified to attend important meetings."

"I don't play well with higher ups." He smiled.

"Yeah." She laughed harder. "Ziva told me about what happened when you and Gibbs first met…She called it "Clash of the Titans"."

"I don't think it was _that_ bad." He laughed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She laughed as she headed to the elevator.

"Welcome to N.C.I.S., Admiral." Vance said.

"Been meaning to make it up here." The Admiral said as they shook hands. "You do some great work."

"Thank you, sir." Vance replied. "Shall we get started?"

"I'm all ears."

He was checking Capt. Malloy's uniform when Jimmy walked in with some new evidence. He took off his gloves to sign for it.

"Your boss at the meeting, too?" Jimmy asked.

"Everyone who's important _is_." Jason answered.

"What does that make us?" Jimmy retorted.

"Chopped liver." They said in unison and laughed.

Jimmy grabbed a set of gloves and put them on.

"I saw a weird stain." He told Jason as he opened the collar. "Right here."

"I saw that, too." Jason said. "But chemical analysis showed nothing unusual."

"I have to get back." Jimmy said as he took the gloves off. "Mind if I grab some water?"

"Help yourself." Jason said.

When Jimmy was gone, he grabbed a bottle of water for himself.

He set it on the table and looked at the uniform.

"What are we missing?" He asked.

Suddenly, his hand began to burn. As he stared at it, his vision began to blur.

He looked at the uniform for a few seconds and reached for his cell phone.

"We have not been able to find a common link between the three victims." Vance said. "We are currently working the theory that the killings are random."

"How is the killer doing it?" The Admiral asked.

"Although we've identified the poison and ordered antidotes be issued to all units on base and emergency crews, as well as to all high profile personnel," Vance replied, "we have yet to find the delivery system that the killer is using."

"What do you think are…" The Admiral began.

Abby's cell phone rang and she quickly grabbed it, denied the call and turned off the ringer.

Turning, she saw everyone staring at her.

"Sorry." She said, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Jason. My assistant."

The Admiral stared at her.

"Does he know you are in a meeting?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Abby replied, nervously. "Sorry."

"I have a set of rules." The Admiral told her. "Number five is: Never refuse a call from someone who knows that you are in an important meeting. The call is usually _more_ important."

Abby looked at Vance, who only nodded.

She pulled her phone back out and pressed the speed dial number for Jason.

Jason could barely move, but when he heard the phone ring, he somehow managed to answer it.

"Jason." Abby said. "Now isn't a good time."

All she heard at the other end was a weak "help".

"Jason?" She said, turning to stare at Gibbs, her nervousness replaced with worry. "Jason, what's wrong?"

She ran to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button, waited a few seconds, then headed for the stairwell.

"Aww, _Hell_." Gibbs said, and followed her.

They found him lying on his side on the floor, breathing rapidly, convulsing violently, and (although the lab was air conditioned) sweating profusely.

"No." She said, as she knelt down and cradled his head. "It _can't_ be that time. Not yet. You have three months."

Ducky, who had taken the elevator with everyone else, arrived less than a minute later and knelt down next to him.

"He's been poisoned." He said.

"Call an ambulance. And order the response team to stand by for a patient." The Admiral told one of his aides, who nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Tell them to park at the Medical Examiner's garage." Ducky told him. "They will know where it's at."

"Yes, Doctor." The aide replied.

"Admiral?" Ducky asked. "By chance, have you received an antidote yet?"

He turned to his other aide, who reached into her pocket, pulled out a syringe, and handed it to Ducky, who administered it.

Jason's breathing and convulsions slowed as the antidote took effect.

He looked up at Abby.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Check on Jimmy." Jason replied, grimacing in the effort.

"I got it." Ziva said as she and DiNozzo turned to leave.

"There is a box of antidotes on my desk." Ducky called after them.

"Got it." DiNozzo yelled back.

"Call them back and tell them _two_ ambulances, and _two_ patients." The Admiral told his aide.

"The poison." Jason began. "Sprayed onto…the uniform…in a dormant state." He paused to take a couple of breaths. "Activated by…contact with…water."

Gibbs looked at the uniform, then the bottle of water Jason must have just opened. His mind flashed back to the first and third victims, who each had a cold, condensing drink next to them when they had died.

He looked at Ducky, who was holding Jason's left hand up. Gibbs saw a rash forming on the palm.

"McGee." Gibbs said. "Find out who had common access to all of the victim's uniforms."

"On it, Boss." McGee said and headed to the elevator.

"Start with dry cleaner's" Gibbs yelled.

"Given the circumstances, you're going to the hospital." Ducky told Jason.

Jason just looked at him.

"I'll go with him." Ducky told Gibbs, who nodded.

Gibbs phone rang, the caller ID was "DiNozzo."

"Yea, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered, then listened.

"They found Palmer unconscious but breathing." He told Ducky. "They've given him the antidote…is there anything else they should do?"

"Nothing else they _can_ do." Ducky shook his head.

"Wait for the ambulance…make sure one of you is outside to greet them." Gibbs said into his phone, then listened. "OK…have them take care of Palmer first…another one will be there shortly." He said, then hung up.

"The first ambulance has already arrived." He told Vance, then turned to Ducky, "Can we move him to your lab to wait for the second?"

"If this were Jimmy lying here, I would say yes." Ducky shook his head. "But…we might cause more damage than it's worth."

"We'll wait here." Gibbs nodded.

"Well." The Admiral looked at Vance. "I guess you've found your delivery system. Although…a simple report would have sufficed, I didn't need a demonstration."

"Thank God for your "Rule #5"." Ducky told the Admiral, then turned to Jason. "How do you feel?"

"Please don't make me…talk anymore." Jason replied.

"Your system has just suffered a major shock." Ducky said, "I can't imagine the pain you must be in, but, unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you to wait a few minutes before you relax…the ambulance will be here shortly, and the more relaxed you are when you are lifted and put on the gurney, the more painful it will be."

"I think I'm…gonna be…sick." Jason said. "Anyone with…a sensitive stomach...should leave."

Ducky looked at him for a few seconds, then reached into his breast pocket for the dose of morphine that he always kept on him, and injected him with it.

Less than ten seconds later, Jason was unconscious.

"Doctor's prerogative." He said in response to the look Abby was giving him, then turned to Gibbs. "I think we can take him to my lab now…can you still do the "Fireman's Carry"?"

Gibbs just laughed as he walked over.

Two hours later, Vance and Gibbs exited the elevator.

"What you got, McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"They're both OK." Gibbs said. "The hospital is keeping them overnight for observation…Ducky and Abby are staying with them. Now…what you got?"

"All three victims used the same dry cleaner." McGee stood so he could brief them on the big screen. "Chi's Cleaning…owned, appropriately enough, by a Mr. Chi…please don't ask me to pronounce his first name."

Gibbs just turned and looked at him, so he continued.

"A well respected businessman, been in business for over thirty years, owns five stores in the Metro area."

"Did all of the victims use the same store?" Gibbs asked.

"They did…the one located just outside the front gate. Tony and Ziva left to go there about an hour ago, they have not reported in yet."

McGee's cell phone rang; he looked at the caller ID.

"There's Tony now." He said and pressed "Answer". "Yea, Tony…They are both OK and being held overnight for observation…alright, thanks."

"He is sending me a list of the people who work there." McGee told Gibbs as he hung up, then heard his email notification. "That should be it, right there."

"Good work." Gibbs said. "Keep me posted."

"The Admiral is waiting for an update." Vance said. "I will have him close that store and put out an order not to use any laundry cleaned there."

"You might want to have him notify the local media." Gibbs suggested. "I'm sure more than just Base personnel go there."

Vance nodded. "I want to know of any change in either of their condition." He said. "_And_ I want to know when Graham's test results come back."

"Yes, sir." Gibbs replied, and Vance headed to his office.

When DiNozzo hung up, he turned to Ziva.

"They're both OK." He told her.

"Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief.

They turned back to the store manager.

"How long have your employees been working here?" Ziva asked.

"Most of them have been here for years." The manager answered. "But I recently hired two new part-time employees…college students."

"Which two are they?" DiNozzo asked, holding out the list they had been given.

"That's one." The manager pointed. "But the other one quit about three weeks ago, so he's not on the list."

"What's his name?" Ziva asked.

"Michael Thomas."

Ziva and DiNozzo stared at each other in surprise.

"I can get you his address if you need it."

"No. Thank you." Ziva smiled. "We already have it."

McGee's cell phone rang.

"Yea, Tony." He answered. "He's standing here now…Just a second."

He pressed a button on the phone.

"You're on speaker, Tony, go ahead." He said.

"Boss? In addition to the list I sent McGee, there was a part-time employee who quit about three weeks ago…just before the first death."

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"His name was Michael Thomas."

Gibbs just stared at the phone.

"Get him in here…_now!_" Gibbs said.

"On our way to his dorm as we speak." DiNozzo answered.

"I will pull up his school and any criminal records." McGee said.

Michael looked over as Gibbs entered and sat down.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed in interrogation before." McGee observed.

"He's mad at himself." Ziva replied.

"There's no way he could have known about this." McGee said.

"Doesn't matter." Vance added.

"Funny." Gibbs began. "You never told us about your second major in chemistry."

"Didn't see how it was relevant." Michael told him.

"May not have been, then." Gibbs said. "But it sure is now."

"I like playing with chemicals." He said. "That's not a crime."

"Depends on how you play with them." Gibbs shrugged, then opened the folder he had brought in.

"These look familiar?" Gibbs asked as he placed pictures of the three victims on the table.

"Those two do." Michael pointed and laughed. "I was there, remember?"

"I remember." Gibbs said. "How big of a rush did you feel when you were investigating your own handiwork?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe." Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe not…what about these?"

He placed two more pictures on the table.

Michael just stared for a few seconds.

"Where did you get those?" He finally asked.

Gibbs leaned back and laughed.

"Didn't you learn _anything_ while you were here?" He asked. "The perpetrator doesn't get to ask any questions in this room…_I_ am the only one who gets to ask questions in _this_ room…and I _asked_ you a question, _now answer it_!"

Gibbs voice kept getting louder as he spoke; to the point that he was screaming the last sentence, which he emphasized by slamming his fist on the table.

Michael was visibly shaken as he looked at the pictures.

"You know those are my parents." He stuttered. "So why…I mean, there was no need for you to ask me."

"Your parents were murdered." Gibbs coldly said. "Poisoned. And their killer was never found."

Michael just stared at him.

"Tell me." Gibbs continued. "Just how long have you liked to "play with chemicals"?"

"I think I'd like a lawyer, now." Michael told him.

"Yea, well, you're gonna need one." Gibbs said as he gathered up the pictures and walked out.

Jason and Jimmy were in the same room. Gibbs walked in to find them in a sedated sleep, both were wearing oxygen masks, and there were several nurses attending to them.

Abby and Ducky stood as he approached.

"The killer confessed. Even had a lawyer present, so he won't be getting out of it." He said. "Michael Thomas."

They were both so shocked they couldn't reply.

"He was also studying chemistry." Gibbs continued. "Liked to "play with chemicals"."

"It's Karma, you know." Abby said.

Gibbs looked at her.

"Yin and Yang." She continued. "Average works itself out. But when you have a really good one, you have to have a really bad one to counter it."

"Just the opposite, actually." Ducky corrected.

She looked at him questionably.

"When you have a really _bad_ one," Gibbs said, and looked at Jason, "you have to have a really _good_ one to counter it."

Abby smiled.

"Jimmy's fine." Ducky said. "_Jason_…they are still running some tests. Although the poison affected _him_ differently than anybody else, due to his medication, so far, they have found no indication that either the poison or the antidote affected his _condition_."

"Have you contacted his Doctor?" Gibbs asked.

"She is currently at a seminar in New York." Ducky said. "But she was notified, and she ordered his medical records be released to the ER."

Gibbs just looked at him questionably.

"Everything's on computer, nowadays." Ducky explained.

Gibbs nodded, but continued to stare.

"The ER Doctor allowed me access." Ducky nodded, knowing what he was thinking. "Although _I_ would have done things a little differently, I see _nothing_ untoward about the treatment she has provided. He _has_ been in good hands…just as my colleagues assured me he _would_ be."

Gibbs nodded.

"Also," Ducky continued, "her…timeline…is almost exactly the same as mine."

"Have you two eaten?" Gibbs asked after a few seconds. "I know I haven't."

Gibbs and Ducky walked out.

"You coming?" Gibbs asked her.

"I will in a second." She replied, then turned and put her hand on Jason's arm. "A really good one." She said. "But you're also the _embodiment_ of Yin and Yang. Because you've _done_ something really bad, you feel you have to do something really _good _to counter it. You've claimed to have made your peace with your illness, but I pray you can also make it with your conscience."

She felt a tear run down her cheek as she turned to leave.

Gibbs was standing just outside the door.

"I know what you're thinking." He told her. "Don't do it."

"He would want it." She told him after giving it some thought.

"He's a grown man, Abby." Gibbs replied. "If he _wanted_ to do it, he would."

"But he has a court order telling him _not_ to." Abby argued.

"Which means that you would _both_ get in trouble." Gibbs said. "_He_ would definitely lose his job…and you _probably_ would. Do you think he would want _that_?"

Next morning, the lead physician of the "Poison Response Team" (a team assembled by the base commander after the second death) briefed both the Admiral and Vance.

"All of their test results and vital signs are normal…at least, considering Graham's health…so I have already signed their release forms." He said.

"Outstanding." The Admiral nodded. "I'm sure you've heard that the killer has been caught."

"Heard it on the radio this morning, sir." The Doctor nodded. "Does that mean we stand down?"

"Not yet." The Admiral replied. "Director Vance has recommended we keep you active until we account for every piece of laundry that went through that place while the killer worked there…luckily, they keep good records. Thank you."

After the Doctor nodded and left, the Admiral turned to Vance.

"I'm glad that everything worked out the way it did," he began, "but, did those two violate any protocol?"

Vance shook his head. "We'll investigate more thoroughly," he replied, "but our preliminary results show that the poison was transferred to the gloves they were using, then to their hands when they took the gloves off. They both had the misfortune of being thirsty at that time."

"I have to get back and brief _my_ boss." The Admiral nodded and held out his hand. "Again…good job."

"Thank you, Admiral." Vance said as they shook hands.

Abby walked in as Jason was putting his shoes on.

"You hung up on me." Jason laughed.

"I'll make it up to you." She laughed. "By letting you do all the evidence cataloging by yourself."

Jason paused and appeared to be considering his options.

"I wonder if it's too late to stay here." He finally said. "I suddenly don't feel very well."

"Don't even _try_ it." Abby laughed as she handed him his jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abby was at Gibbs' desk, giving him a report, when she saw Chaplain Burke exit the elevator and head their way.

"Good morning." She greeted. "How is everyone doing today?"

"What can we do for you today, Chaplain?" Gibbs asked after greetings were finished.

"I understand Abby has a new assistant." She said.

Abby smiled.

"Is he around?" She asked. "I'd like to talk with him."

"In the lab…I can send him up." Abby replied.

"That's OK. I can go see him there." She said. "But can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course." Abby said, knowing what it was about. "I'll just take an early lunch."

"Thank you." She said and headed for the elevator.

Jason was cleaning the evidence table when she walked in.

"Good morning, Chaplain." He said. "If you're looking for Abby, she's upstairs." He cocked his head. "Actually…you _should_ have passed her on your way down."

"I did." She replied. "But I'm looking for _you_." She continued, holding out her hand. "I'm Danielle Burke."

"Jason Graham." He said, hesitantly shaking her hand. "What can I do for you?"

She laughed. "I wanted to meet the person who is so dedicated to his job that he is willing to poison himself in order to catch a serial killer. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I'm fine." He laughed. "But…forgive me for calling your bluff."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't think that's the _only_ reason for your visit." He clarified.

"Alright." She laughed. "My bluff has been called. The man upstairs _told_ me it would be difficult to get anything by you."

It was his turn for a puzzled look.

"Director Vance." She said.

He laughed harder. "You got me, there."

"It's my favorite icebreaker." She laughed. "Works for _all_ occasions."

"So." He turned serious. "What can I do for you?"

She looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "I usually deal with family members." She said, then started shaking her head. "I don't get very many like you."

"Most people would be thankful for that." He observed.

"Believe me, I am." She told him. "The prospect of death is hard _enough_ to face when it's the luck of the draw." She leaned forward. "But, to be given a timeline for it…_and_ a diagram showing what you can _expect_? I don't know if I could handle that."

He smiled. "And just how do your college books _say_ I should be handling it?" He asked.

"One of two ways." She replied. "Turn bitter…or accept it." She cocked her head. "It's obvious that you've accepted it, but most people do _that_ in one of two ways…they either make a list of things that they have always wanted to do, or they start contacting everyone they can find that they ever wronged and try to apologize." She gave him another puzzled look. "You're actually an anomaly. I've never heard of someone starting a new career."

"If they have to recall all of the textbooks for a revision because of me," He laughed, "tell them I'm sorry."

"You'll probably just end up being a footnote in the instructor's guide." She smiled.

"Make sure they spell the name right." He laughed. ""Graham"…like the cracker."

"I will." She smiled, then turned serious. "Why _did_ you do it?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I _accepted_ it because I had used up my share of bitterness _before_ I was diagnosed."

"Finding out you that have a terminal disease is _definitely_ high on my list of life changing moments." She sympathized.

"It made me take a long look in the mirror." He nodded. "But I didn't _accept_ it right away…_that_ took some counseling by my Doctor. At first, I simply _denied_ it."

"An understandable response." She said. "But, can we back up a little? I'm actually curious as to _how_ you found out about it."

"I'm afraid it's not much of a story." He said. "I woke up one morning in…_terrible_ pain. I went to the emergency room. They ran some tests and found some…"irregularities"…as they put it, but they didn't know what it was, so I was referred to a specialist."

"Dr. Stevens?" She asked. When he just nodded, she continued. "I understand you got lucky with that…I hear she's _very_ good."

"She is. She helped me come to terms with it." He agreed. "But, all things considered, I wish I had never heard of her."

She could only nod.

"As far as the new career is concerned," he continued, "she suggested I take a class to keep my mind occupied. I was _wanting_ to take a music class…I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano…but all that was open was forensics." He smiled. "It's not a very popular subject."

She laughed.

"I discovered I was good at it, but I also realized I would probably never be able to put it to use in the real world." He shrugged. "I resigned myself to helping other students…I figured it was about the only way I could make the world a better place in the time I had left…but then my professor asked me if I wanted the intern slot, so here I am."

"Believe me when I say that you must be _very_ good at it." She laughed. "Gibbs has some _very_ high standards."

"My professor actually apologized to me." He laughed. "He said that it was going to be rough, but he felt that I was the only one in his class who could handle it." He laughed even harder. "But you know what I discovered the first day?" She shook her head. "Gibbs is a _kitten_ compared to Abby."

"Don't let _him_ hear you say that." She laughed. "But let's back up again. What did you do between denial and acceptance?"

He stared at her for a few seconds. "You're good." He finally said.

"_My_ Boss has some pretty high standards, too." She laughed.

"Between denial and acceptance." He hesitated for a few seconds before continuing. "Let's just say that I realized how someone can get to the point where suicide is a viable option."

"What was your method?"

"Hanging." He replied.

"How far did you go?" She asked.

He turned serious. "If I told you _that_," he replied, "you would have me committed."

"I _promise_ you," it was her turn to be serious, "my mandate is, unless you are an imminent threat to yourself or someone else…whatever you tell me stays in this room, between us."

He looked down and was quiet for so long, she was about to change the subject, thinking he wasn't going to answer.

"I researched it." He finally said. "Did you know that death by hanging is more of a science than an art? The person's weight has to be factored in order to determine the rope length. It has to be precise enough to snap the person's neck as soon as the rope becomes taught. If it's too short, the person just gets strangled…too long and the head can be ripped off."

"How far did you go?" She repeated.

"I was standing on the toilet seat." He admitted. "One step away from cheating my disease out of another victim."

"What stopped you?"

"I really don't know." He shook his head. "Perhaps it was the realization that, because all of my bills are on auto pay, it could be _months_ before I was missed."

"Perhaps it was a little thing called hope?" She offered.

"Hope is only an answer when there is a possibility that tomorrow will be a better day." He countered. "When you realize that how you feel at any given second is the best that you will ever feel again…" he shook his head, "there can be no hope."

"But here you are." _She_ countered. "And I find it hard to believe it was simply because you feared the Government would get mad that they paid you your Army retirement a few extra months more than they should have."

He shrugged. "Like I said…I really don't know." He said. "Looking back, maybe the Man upstairs stopped me, to offer me a chance to do something with the time I have left." He smiled. "And I _don't_ mean Director Vance."

"I kinda figured _that_ out by myself." She laughed. "And I'm glad you didn't do it." She put her hand on his forearm. "And so is everyone that uses Chi's Dry Cleaning."

He shrugged. "I'm sure they would have figured it out, without me."

"But how many more people would have died, first." She smiled. "You _do_ realize that, if _anybody_ else would have been in this lab that day, both them _and_ Jimmy would now be dead?"

He gave her another puzzled look.

"Ducky didn't tell you?" She asked. When he shook his head, she continued. "The medication you are taking is the _only_ reason you survived the poison as long as you did. If it hadn't been _you_ standing here, the person who _was_ here would have died…and, by default, Jimmy would have, too." She cocked her head and smiled. "Just maybe, you weren't very far off when you said that the Man upstairs had plans for you."

"But Jimmy survived long enough." He observed.

"But he was unconscious." She countered. "The last thing _he_ remembers is getting off the elevator…_You_ never lost consciousness." She observed. "In _fact_, you were able to maintain enough wits to call Abby, _answer_ when she called back, _and_ warn them about Jimmy as soon as you could talk. _Nobody_ else would have been able to do that."

He half smiled.

"What about your family?" She asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "The only real family I have is my daughter."

"I understand you haven't seen her since you were divorced."

He only nodded.

"You haven't considered violating the court order?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling it was more Abby than Vance that brought you here?"

"I talked with Abby." She admitted, then laughed. "I hope you don't mind."

He smiled. "How could I _possibly_ get mad at _Abby_?" He laughed. "And I _have_…thought about violating it." He admitted. "But what would I say. ""Hi sweetheart, I've missed you…by the way, I'm dying."…I don't want to do that to her."

"Maybe she would _want_ you to do that." She told him. "Maybe she would figure that, in three months, you may be gone, but she would still have three months _with_ you."

"It's a moot point." He shrugged. "There's still the court order."

"A good attorney could get the order reversed." She replied, then laughed. "Considering the circumstances…I think even a _bad_ one could."

"Maybe I'm selfish." He half smiled. "But, maybe, if I saw her again, I would reconsider my acceptance of my fate."

"That _is_ a legitimate reason." She nodded.

"I've taken steps to ensure that my descendants are provided for for the next few generations." He continued. "Let _that_ be my legacy to her…How she remembers me. What she tells my grandchildren about me." He shook his head, his eyes watering. "Not how she had to watch me die, because I wanted to reestablish our relationship during the time I have left." He wiped his eyes. "Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." She said. "What you're going through…I wouldn't wish on _anybody_. It's OK to get emotional…It can even be _healthy_."

He just smiled, so she continued.

"It sounds like you have it all thought out." She said.

"I've done nothing _but_ think about it for over a year." He said. "I don't want to leave _anything_ to chance." He smiled. "I've even done a living will, denying any medical care concerning the illness." He cocked his head. "Although, I guess I should let Ducky know about it."

She smiled. "I would like to know something, though."

He just cocked his head, so she continued.

"I know about your pain…why did you shake hands?" She asked.

He smiled. "Pretty girls have _always_ been my weakness." He shook his head. "I've _never_ been able to tell them "no"."

"I bet _that_ didn't go over very well when you were married." She laughed.

"Just one of the _many_ reasons she left me." He answered.

"Do you resent her…for taking your daughter?"

He thought for a few seconds. "I _used_ to." He said. "But, now, I'm just amazed that she even stayed as long as she did."

"One more thing." She smiled. "Then I'll leave you alone so you can go to lunch." She paused for a few seconds. "If you could go back…what would you change?"

"The ultimate question." He laughed. "I've been asked that by a _lot_ of people…and my answer is always the same."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Isaiah 45:9." He smiled. "The bowl doesn't _get_ to ask the potter why it was made that way."

She smiled. "Do you know why I asked you all these questions?"

"To see if I have _truly_ accepted my fate…and made my peace with God?"

She cocked her head and laughed. "You know what? I lied."

"_Chaplain!"_ He laughed.

"I've decided that I'm not through with you yet." She said as she put her arm through his. "Come on…lunch is on me."

"I never _have_ been able to say "no" to a pretty girl." He laughed. "_But_…call me old fashioned, but a girl will _never_ pay for a meal when she is with me. Sorry."

"You'll get no argument from me." She laughed. "You like pizza?" She asked.

"My favorite." He said. "But I don't have that much time."

"I'll ask Gibbs if you can take an extended lunch." She winked. "_He_ can't say "no" to me, either."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gibbs glanced at the caller I.D. of the incoming call. Abby.

"Yea, Abbs." He answered, then tensed as he listened.

"McGee." He yelled after a few seconds. "Locate Abby's phone."

"Corner of Main and "K"." McGee answered. "Bob's Burgers."

"She and Jason were going there for lunch." Ziva added.

"Let's roll." Gibbs ordered as he pulled his pistol from his desk.

"What's up, Boss?" DiNozzo asked as everyone stood.

"Hostage situation." Gibbs answered.

"Where?" McGee asked.

"Bob's Burgers." Gibbs replied as he headed for the elevator.

By the time they arrived, the Metro Police had the area cordoned off, and when they flashed their badges to the officers standing guard, they were directed to a van that was serving as a command post.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone demanded as they walked up.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, N.C.I.S., this is my team." Gibbs answered.

"N.C.I.S.?" The man countered. "Who called _you_ here?"

"Two of my team members are inside." Gibbs told him.

The man looked at the restaurant, then back to Gibbs. "Please tell me that they are armed and you can talk to them." He said.

"I wish." Was all Gibbs replied.

"Lab rats." DiNozzo added. "Came here for lunch."

"Just my luck." The man slumped, then turned to Gibbs. "Lieutenant Sawyer, Metro P.D…You claiming jurisdiction?"

"Your team is already in place, Lieutenant." Gibbs replied. Looking around, he spotted three snipers and a S.W.A.T. team. "I'm not here to start a turf war…what you got?"

"Beat cops spotted two suspects wanted in connection to a string of armed robberies and some rather vicious assaults. They gave chase, and the suspects ran into that diner, locked the doors, and shut the blinds. That was forty minutes ago, and we haven't heard a peep since. We don't even know how many hostages we are dealing with." He looked at Gibbs. "How did _you_ find out about it?"

"One of my people called me." He answered. "She didn't say anything, but I could hear the suspects barking orders."

Just then, they heard shots coming from the diner.

"Sergeant Blake, Plan Alpha." Lt. Sawyer shouted as McGee's phone started ringing. When he saw Abby's name on the screen, he turned away and answered.

"What's going on in there, Abbs?" He asked, and everybody looked at him. "Abby, slow down…I'm putting you on speaker."

"Dead." Was all they heard Abby say when McGee pressed the speaker button.

"_Who's_ dead, Abby?" Gibbs demanded.

"The…bad guys." Abby replied. "Please don't come in shooting, the manager is getting ready to open the front door."

Lt. Sawyer nodded to his radio operator, who relayed to all teams to hold their fire.

"What happened, Abby?" Gibbs asked, but the line had gone dead.

They all turned to the diner as the door slowly opened and a man wearing a dress shirt and a tie stood there with his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot." He yelled. "I think you guys can come in, now."

Jason was sitting on a gurney at the back of an ambulance, being examined by the E.M.T. with Abby standing next to him.

Gibbs, not wanting to contaminate their statements or the scene itself, kept his team at the command post.

They were all watching Jason and Abby when Lt. Sawyer walked up.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked Gibbs.

When Gibbs just looked at him, he continued.

"There were 29 people in the diner…the only two people I haven't talked to yet are yours." He motioned towards the ambulance. "She claimed he needed medical attention. I have 27 different accounts."

"That is common in hostage situations." Ziva commented.

"Yea, well, what they all _do_ have in common," Sawyer continued, looking at his notepad, "is that one of the assailants made a…vulgar threat…against, and physically grabbed the…quote, "Babe with pigtails", unquote, and her boyfriend jumped up." He looked at Gibbs. "Here is where the stories start differing, but from what I can piece together, that is when the bullets started flying, and five seconds later, the assailant who made the threat was lying on the floor with his neck broken and his friend had three bullets in him." He looked at the ambulance. "Two in the heart and one in the face." He turned back to Gibbs. "Every man wants _her_ phone number, and every woman wants _his_. _I_ just want to know what kind of training your…"lab rats"…receive."

Everyone turned to look at Jason, trying not to laugh.

"Were the assailants who you thought they were?" Gibbs asked.

"They were." Lt. Sawyer affirmed. "Wanted in three states…placed on the F.B.I.'s "Most Wanted" list this morning. Your boy is a hero."

"McGee, schedule Graham for refresher training." Gibbs said.

"Boss?"

"It took him five seconds to neutralize two enemy personnel." Gibbs said, managing to keep a straight face. "Obviously, he needs to go through the self defense course again."

"Right." McGee caught on. "That time is _completely_ unacceptable…The next 40 hour class starts next Monday…I will make sure he attends it."

"Do that." Gibbs said as he walked to the ambulance. "I hope the other guy didn't have time to get a round off…or Graham will go through the next THREE classes."

Sawyer watched him go, then turned to McGee. "Could I get a few of _my_ people in that class?" He asked.

"Sorry." McGee replied. "The course is restricted to N.C.I.S. personnel."

"Five whole seconds." DiNozzo said, shaking his head. "That's _pathetic_. If he were a field agent, Gibbs would be walking over there right now to demand his badge."

Sawyer just stared at him, utterly speechless.

"Where did he get the gun?" Ziva asked.

"Depends on who you ask." Sawyer turned to her. "I _think_ he took it from assailant one, the one whose neck he broke…but I will obviously have to verify that." He smiled. "One of the witnesses actually claimed he summoned it out of thin air…like a magician."

"If he took it from the bad guy," McGee noted. "Gibbs _might_ not make him work this weekend."

Sawyer looked at McGee, then turned to follow Gibbs to the ambulance.

When he was far enough away, DiNozzo turned to McGee.

""_Bad guy?"_..._Really_?" He asked as Ziva slapped McGee in the back of the head.

"What?" McGee asked.

"You sound like Abby." Ziva told him. "Why not "Suspect"?"

"Or "Fugitive"?" DiNozzo added.

"There's nothing wrong with "Bad Guy"." McGee stated.

Ziva and DiNozzo looked at each other, then gave McGee a double headslap.

As Gibbs walked up, Abby turned to him.

"I think he's in shock, Gibbs." She told him. "He hasn't said anything since he…did…whatever…it was…he…did."

Gibbs looked questionably at the E.M.T.

"His pulse and blood pressure are a little high, sir, but that would be normal, under the circumstances." The E.M.T. told him. "What I _am_ worried about is what _she_ said…He hasn't replied to any questions…I'd like to take him to the E.R."

Gibbs just stepped in front of Jason and slapped him, causing both Abby and the E.M.T. to take a step back in surprise.

"Snap out of it, Soldier." Gibbs ordered when Jason glared at him. "You did what you had to do, and the Police need a statement."

Jason looked over at the command post, then back at Gibbs.

"I don't know what I can tell them." He said. "I don't remember anything."

"I kind of figured that." Gibbs laughed. "But they still want to talk to you." He looked around. "And I'm willing to bet the press are going to want to talk to you, too. You're a hero, today."

After Abby had given her statement, she walked over to where Gibbs and the others were waiting for them to finish so they could give them a ride back to the office.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"After it was over." She began, visibly shaken. "After he shot that guy. Gibbs, he…looked like a mad man. I mean, his eyes, I don't know if what I saw in them was fury…or emptiness…or…somehow…_both_." She threw her arms around Gibbs. "Whatever it was, it scared the _crap_ out of me, Gibbs…_please_ tell me it's not permanent."

"Some people call it "Berserker Syndrome"." Ziva said. "When a warrior is in a "kill or be killed" situation, shedding all emotion can give him an edge. I'm guessing he has no memory of the incident."

"But he's not a warrior, anymore." Abby replied. "Can't he just…turn it off? Or get rid of it?

"I…truly wish it were that simple." Ziva sympathized.

That afternoon, Gibbs looked up to see Fornell approaching his desk.

"Let me guess." He laughed. ""Most Wanted"…and you're here to grill him."

"_Please._" Fornell smiled. "And here I thought we were on better terms than that."

"So…then why _are_ you here?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a friendly little chat." Fornell told him. "A few questions to close out the report…I'm sure you understand."

"He doesn't remember anything." Gibbs replied.

"No big deal." Fornell shrugged. "My main purpose is to relay the Bureau's gratitude. We were preparing a task force to hunt those two…they were bad news."

"What about a reward." DiNozzo asked.

Fornell turned to him. "I am not at liberty to discuss any monetary compensations Mr. Graham may, or may not, receive."

"Plural?" Ziva noted.

"They _were_ wanted in three states." Fornell replied.

"You want me to bring him to the interrogation room?" Gibbs offered.

"Noooooo." Fornell laughed. "I've read Sawyer's report. I want to talk to him in a setting where he _doesn't_ feel threatened."

"He's down in the lab." Gibbs said.

Fornell looked at the elevator, then back to Gibbs.

"Ziva." Gibbs laughed. "Would you mind…"escorting"…Agent Fornell down to see Graham?"

When Ziva walked past Fornell, she brushed against him.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I will protect you."

"Now _that's_ a fight I'd like to see." Fornell countered as he turned to follow her.

When they were gone, McGee turned to DiNozzo.

"You're right." He said. When DiNozzo gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "I should have used "Fugitive"."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_Two months later._

Wednesday morning, Abby arrived at work thinking about their current case.

A Navy Officer had been found murdered…injected with some sort of poison that they couldn't identify. It had the properties of numerous "off the shelf" items…but there was no chemical match to be found.

She approached her lab to find the door ajar and no lights on. It no longer worried her, because she knew that Jason had, once again, arrived before her. She pushed the door open and found him sitting in the dark. Although this had become a common occurrence over the last few months, it was usually accompanied by him looking at the picture on his phone.

Today, however, he was sitting with his head down, cradled in his arms.

"Are you OK?" She asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

When he didn't respond, she _really_ got scared. She turned on the lights, slowly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

When he looked up, she could tell something was wrong. He was ghostly pale and had bloodshot eyes.

"Good morning." He smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Didn't sleep last night." He answered.

"Go home and get some rest." She told him.

"I'll be fine." He told her, but she could tell it hurt him to move.

"Jason…" She began, but didn't know what to say.

"Some days are better than others." He said, knowing what she thinking. "Today falls under the category of "other"." He laughed.

She didn't quite accept this, but she didn't want to push the issue.

"Have you thought about the readings we got yesterday?" She changed the subject.

"All night long." He laughed. "But I don't think I'm any closer to understanding them."

"Me neither." She chuckled. "But…today's a new day, maybe we can figure them out."

She looked at his hands and saw how bad they were trembling, and made up her mind that she _would_ push the issue.

"No." She told him as she pulled her phone out to text Jimmy. "I'm calling Ducky."

"Abby, I…" He began.

"Haven't you learned by now not to argue with me?" She said as she pressed "Send".

Jimmy looked at Abby's text…but Ducky hadn't arrived yet, which meant he was probably upstairs, talking with Gibbs.

"I'll go see if he's there." He texted back. "If he isn't, I'll call him and let you know."

"I can IM McGee…it will be faster." She replied. "If you can come here with Ducky's bag?"

"On my way." Jimmy replied.

McGee heard a beep on his computer that indicated an instant message.

Noticing it was from Abby, he opened it.

"Ducky up there?"

"Yes, he is." He replied.

"Please have him come to my lab. I need his help."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jason." Was the reply.

Gibbs and Ducky were having a conversation about the victim, which McGee usually wouldn't interrupt.

"Boss?" He said, making Gibbs look over. "Sorry to bother you, but I just got an instant message from Abby."

"And?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"She's asking for Ducky to come down…says it's Jason."

Ducky stared at him for a few seconds, then headed to Abby's lab with everyone in tow.

The second Ducky entered the lab, he considered calling an ambulance.

"Sit down." He ordered as he grabbed his bag from Jimmy and pulled out his penlight.

"My vision's fine, Ducky." Jason told him as Ducky shined the light in his eyes.

Although he was attempting to sound normal, Ducky could easily tell it was forced.

"And, I still have feeling everywhere…" He continued, "believe me." He tried to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Ducky asked.

"None." Jason replied.

"How long has the pain been this bad?" Ducky asked, checking his reflexes.

"Some days it's manageable, some days it isn't." He answered. "Like I told Abby, today is a bad day…but it usually eases up as the day goes on."

"Grab my wrist and squeeze." Ducky said, holding out his arm.

The effort he exerted in the failed attempt caused him to have another, longer coughing fit. When it was over, Abby handed him a bottle of water while Ducky checked for signs of blood. When he didn't see any, he was slightly comforted, until he noticed how bad the bottle of water that Jason held was shaking.

"I know you well enough to know that you will refuse to go to the emergency room." Ducky glared at him. "Even if I ordered you to."

"What could they do for me?" Jason asked. "Have me sit there for three hours and tell me they can't do anything? They can't even give me another painkiller; it would probably react with what I take."

"What about calling your Doctor?" Gibbs asked.

"I already have…I have to check in twice a day." He answered. "When I told her how I was, she wanted to admit me."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Ziva asked.

Jason looked down at his hands to gather his thoughts, then back up.

"Nobody has…dwelt…on what's in store for me more than _I_ have…" He began, "but, all things considered, I don't want to spend the rest of my life, however short it may be, lying in a hospital bed…with so many drugs in my system that I don't know who I am. Although Doctor Stevens doesn't _like_ it…she _accepts_ it."

"I told him to go home and get some rest." Abby told Ducky.

"Rest _is_ what you need." Ducky said. "But you're staying _here_. Abby has a couch in her office; you are going to lie down until I tell you that you can get up."

"Ducky, I'll…" He began.

"And if you refuse to do so," Ducky interrupted, "I _will_ call the hospital and have you admitted…against your will, if necessary."

"And forcibly." Gibbs added. "If necessary."

Jason looked at them for a few seconds, then sighed and nodded.

"Would you really have him admitted against his will?" DiNozzo asked after the elevator door closed.

Ducky reached over, hit the emergency stop, and turned to them.

"That…obstinate young man," He pointed in the direction of Abby's lab with a trembling hand, and everyone realized how angry he was, "is in _far_ greater pain than he is letting on. The _only_ reason I haven't called an ambulance…_yet_…is because he _is_ correct…the only thing they can do for him is put him in a hospital bed and pump him full of morphine."

"Again," Ziva replied, "would that be a bad thing?"

"Although, as in the present case, it can be difficult to practice…the medical profession strives to allow terminal patients the dignity to die in the surroundings they choose." Ducky told them. "As long as they retain the mental capacity to freely choose it. And although, as a Doctor, I am having trouble _accepting_ his decision…I must _acquiesce_ to it, because it _is_ his decision, and I have seen _nothing_ to indicate that this disease has affected his mind."

"Wait a minute." McGee began. "Are you saying…?"

"Unfortunately…I am…And _he_ knows it, too." Ducky nodded, his tone softening. "I understand that you were searching for his family…I hope you have found them."

When Abby checked on him thirty minutes later, she found him asleep. She grabbed a blanket and put it over him, then kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

Gibbs and Ducky were standing at the door to her office.

"Thank you." She told Ducky as she closed the door. "He tries to hide it, but I can tell how bad he's hurting."

"You knew this time would come." Ducky told her.

"But it's not "this time" yet." She retorted and walked over to her computer.

"Abby," Ducky began, "you have to accept…"

"I don't _have_ to accept _anything_." She snapped, then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…it's just that…to look at him…every day, knowing what's going on inside him, and how much pain he is in…and to not be able to do _anything_ to comfort him…I can't even hug him."

Gibbs held her as she cried.

"You have given him a purpose, Abby." Ducky said. "This lab gives him a reason to get up in the morning. _You_ can take comfort in knowing that you have made the last few months of his life worth living. If it weren't for you, he probably would not have held on _this_ long."

"So he gives _me_ comfort, but I can't give _him_ any?" Abby replied.

"You have missed my point." Ducky told her. "You have given him the comfort of knowing that somebody cares about him…and that he won't die alone."

She half smiled.

"Have you found anything?" Gibbs asked, changing the subject.

"Still working on the readings we got yesterday." Abby told him. "It's almost as if he were poisoned with two separate chemicals."

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, then he and Ducky turned to leave.

"Ducky?" She called. "I'm not saying that I'm not worried _now_…but when should I _really_ be?"

"If he starts coughing up blood or has trouble seeing or moving." He replied. "Call 911 first, then me."

After lunch, Ziva walked in to find them both at the computer, trying to make sense out of what was there.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." He smiled. "Thank you."

"I take it Ducky knows that you are up?"

"He gave his blessing." He laughed. "And here I thought _Abby_ was the most stubborn person in the building."

Abby and Ziva both laughed at that.

"_I'm_ not even the most stubborn person in this _lab_." Abby countered.

"I was about to say the same thing." Ziva added, then turned serious. "My father says that he remembers you, and when I told him the situation, he wanted me to tell you that you would be in his prayers."

When she returned to her desk, Ziva looked over at McGee and saw him staring at his computer.

"What's wrong, McGee?" She asked.

For a few seconds, he didn't respond.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, causing McGee to look at him questionably. "Lady ninja asked you a question." He said, gesturing towards Ziva. "My experience is that it isn't wise to make her ask twice."

McGee looked over at Ziva.

"What's wrong?" She repeated.

"Just trying to decide if I should." McGee replied, looking at his monitor.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then got up to see what he was looking at.

"Yes." They both said, causing McGee to look up at Ziva.

"You should." She added.

McGee debated for a few more seconds, then hit the print button.

Five minutes later, he entered the lab carrying a manila folder.

"What's up, Timmy?" Abby asked.

McGee looked over at Jason.

"Jason," he began, "I know you asked not to be told of anything…so I won't." He placed the folder on the table, then turned and left.

Jason gave Abby a questioning look, then opened the folder.

Abby saw his eyes fill with tears, and walked over to see what it was.

"She's beautiful." She said when she saw the photo McGee had brought; a recent picture that Jennifer had just posted online the previous weekend.

All he could do was nod, and Abby put her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

As they were getting ready to leave, Abby turned to Jason.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" She asked.

"A year ago," He laughed, "I would have jumped at such an opportunity."

"I guess that _could _be interpreted wrong." She blushed.

"_Could_ be." He laughed.

She started laughing. "What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant." He interrupted. "And I will have to decline the offer."

She just looked at him.

"Abby." He continued. "I know what you are trying to do. But, if it _does_ happen tonight, I don't want it to happen in your home."

"I love you." She said, tears filling her eyes. "And I don't care _how_ you interpret that…and I want to see you here tomorrow morning…understand?"

Thursday morning, Ziva accompanied Abby down the elevator. Abby breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened and she saw the door to her lab ajar.

Opening it, she looked at the table, expecting to see Jason there. When he wasn't, she turned on the lights and looked around, finally noticing him sitting on the couch in her office.

"You're not shaking," She said, "but you _look_ worse than yesterday."

"Good morning to you, too." He smiled as Ziva knelt down to feel his pulse.

"His pulse is racing." She said, then felt his forehead. "And he's burning up."

Abby stared at him, then pulled her phone out and texted Jimmy, who told her that Ducky was on the way, then McGee, who told her that _everyone_ was on the way.

"How do you feel?" Ziva asked.

"I'm dying." He told her.

Jason turned when Ducky walked in.

"Déjà vu." He laughed as Ducky checked his pulse.

"Jason…" Ducky began, "your pulse is _racing_. How do you feel?"

"If that offer to admit me is still open," Jason replied, "I think I'll take you up on it today."

Ducky nodded and reached for the phone as Gibbs entered.

Gibbs took one look at Jason, then turned to Ducky, who only shook his head.

Ducky put the phone down and turned to Gibbs.

"An ambulance is on the way…They will go to our garage. Mr. Palmer, if you would be so kind as to wait for them?"

"Of course, Doctor." Jimmy said, and headed for the elevator.

Ducky turned to Jason. "I want you to lie down."

"Ducky…I need you to relay this to Dr. Stevens…" Jason said, then started shaking his head. "I don't know if it's the medicine, but I haven't _completely_ lost my sight…it's like, a camera with the focus control almost maxed out…I see light and moving colors."

Ducky could only stare at him.

"Can you move?" He finally asked.

"Only with a _lot_ of effort." Jason said. "Again…not complete paralysis…but the pain _is_ gone...Although, I feel like I'm on fire…"

"His forehead is hot to the touch." Ziva interrupted and Ducky reached for his thermometer.

"But, it doesn't hurt." Jason continued. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Like being given a shot of Novocain…but still feeling the pressure of having a tooth pulled?" Ducky asked as he read the thermometer.

"Yea." Jason agreed. "That's about the best way to describe it."

"I'm gonna lay you down." Ducky told him. "Abby, support his head…and can someone wet a towel with cold water?" McGee ran to the sink.

When they had him down, he had a coughing fit…Abby grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off him.

"My phone is on the table." Jason said. "My password is a pattern…a big "J"…3,6,9…8,7,4. Dr. Stevens is speed dial "3"."

Gibbs turned to DiNozzo, who nodded and stepped out to make the call.

"Tell her to meet us at the base hospital." Gibbs said.

"One hundred and five." Ducky said to Gibbs as Abby put the wet towel on Jason's forehead.

"Abby?" Jason asked.

"Right here." She answered as she knelt down and grabbed his arm.

"There is a picture of Jennifer in my drawer." He said. "Can you get it for me?"

"I will." Ziva replied and headed to where he kept his things.

"Abby." He said. "The readings we got Tuesday."

"Don't worry about that right now." She interrupted. "Just relax."

"Listen to me." He insisted. "It was lawn fertilizer mixed with bleach. Whoever did it knows that each bottle is chemically unique, and a sample can be traced…so they contaminated it with bleach."

"Yes." Abby agreed. "Now just relax, I want you to get better so you can be back at work."

"Abby." He turned to her voice. "We both know that's not going to happen."

"No." She shook her head. "You have to think positive thoughts. You…"

"Abby." He interrupted. "I _am_ positive. Thank you for allowing me to work with you…to make a difference."

"And when you get better," She insisted, "you will continue to make a difference."

"Goodbye, Abby." He squeezed her hand.

She shook her head.

"No…no, it's not _that_." She shook her head. "You're going to get better and be back and…"

She paused and looked at him.

"Goodbye, you beautiful person." She said. "I don't know what you did in the past, but I promise you, you have atoned for it. Thank you for enriching my life…and know that you will live in my memories forever…I meant it yesterday when I told you that I love you."

She held his arm and cried.

"Jason." McGee said. "Obviously, I uh…found your ex-wife and daughter. I promise you that I will make sure they get the fund."

"Thank you." He replied. "The paperwork for the fund, my life insurance policy, and my will are all in a safe deposit box at First Federal."

He was silent for awhile, catching his breath.

"Also." He continued. "In my drawer…is the key to it…and a Power of Attorney giving…Abby access to it…Ducky?"

"Yes?" Ducky answered.

"Also, in the drawer…is a Living Will…denying all medical care." Jason told him. "I don't want…the Emergency Room…to waste their time…or mine."

"I understand." Ducky replied. "And I will make sure they follow it."

He stroked Abby's hair. "Abby?"

"I'm here." She sobbed

"Please tell Patricia that…I am _so_ sorry, and…if I could go back…and end my life to prevent…what I did, I would…without hesitation. And tell Jennifer…that I love her…more than life itself…and I died…thinking of her."

"I will." She promised as Jimmy arrived with the E.M.S. crew.

"I'll ride with him." Ducky and Abby said in unison.

When they opened the ambulance doors, in addition to the uniformed Doctors, there was another woman standing there.

"Jason? Can you hear me?" She asked.

Jason didn't reply, but turned towards the sound.

"That's right, Jason, it's Dr. Stevens…I know you can hear me." She said as the gurney he was on was lowered from the ambulance. "You're at the hospital now."

"Dr. Stevens?" Ducky walked up. "I'm Dr. Mallard."

"Dr. Mallard." She replied. "You're welcome to join us."

"Go to the Waiting Room." He told Abby as they went through the Emergency Room doors.

Fifteen minutes later, Ducky entered the Waiting Room and everyone stood.

When Abby walked up to him, he hugged her. "I'm sorry." He told her. "All they could do was make him as comfortable as possible."

"Did he say anything?" Abby asked.

Ducky only shook his head.

"You must be Abby." Doctor Stevens said as she walked up. "Jason described you perfectly…I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Abby replied, holding out her hand. "And _thank_ you…for everything you did for him."

"He was one of a kind." Dr. Stevens said as she shook Abby's hand, then turned to Ducky. "I _wanted_ to admit him yesterday."

"As did I." Ducky told her. "But he was just too stubborn…and he had a point…it would not have changed anything."

"My thoughts, exactly." She nodded, then put her hand to her mouth and visibly fought back tears. "I guess I broke unwritten rule number one." She said.

"Never become emotionally attached." Ducky said. "I have always found that one rather difficult to follow, myself…And, in this _particular_ case, I wasn't able to…and _you_ knew him far longer than _I_ did."

"It can wait." She said. "But I _do_ need to talk to you."

"I believe the medicine affected his symptoms." Ducky nodded. "We'll sit down later and I'll tell you everything."

Dr. Stevens also nodded. "I believe in total patient care…so I also treat patients _psychologically_ as well as _physically_. He…was a stubborn one…and it took me _months_ to get him to start opening up." She turned back to Abby. "But…I never could get him to open up to _other_ people…until he met _you_. I wish he had met you sooner." She smiled as she looked at each of them. "The way he talked about _all_ of you, I could tell he thought very highly of you." She turned back to Abby. "_Especially_ you…He told me that you reminded him of Jennifer…In our session just after you hired him full time, he was more excited than I had ever seen him…claimed he finally had a reason to get up in the morning…I just thought you would like to know." She smiled. "And…it is _I_ who has to thank all of _you_…for _allowing_ him to stay, even _after_ you knew how sick he was."

"Is there any hope for a cure?" Abby asked.

"Unfortunately," She shook her head, "the disease is so rare and the number of potential candidates for it is so small that it isn't even being researched. With Jason gone, there are only two known living cases."

"So…they're just gonna let these…heroes…who fought for their country and got sick doing it…die…without even _trying_ to save them?!" Abby couldn't believe it.

"That doesn't mean _we_ have to abandon them." She shook her head. "_We_ can do our best to help ease their suffering…both physically and mentally."

Friday afternoon, Abby and McGee went to his apartment to remove his belongings.

It was a small, one room apartment (about 30 feet squared) furnished with a bed, sink, refrigerator, table, and microwave. All Jason had added were a television and a collapsible lawn chair of the type resembling a recliner. The bathroom was a separate room off to the left as you walked in.

Seeing a piece of paper on the table, Abby walked over and picked it up. She grimaced when she saw it was a note to her.

"Abby," It read, "If you are reading this, then I am…"

She turned away, not wanting to read any more, and handed it to McGee.

Looking around, she noticed another copy of the picture he had showed her on his phone, enlarged, and hanging on the wall next to the bed.

"_I wish he could have seen her again."_ She thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

On Monday at 0900, Abby walked up to McGee's desk.

"Have you been able to reach her?" She asked.

"I have." He nodded. "Cheryl and Stephanie Goodman. They are still living in Virginia, and promised to come in this morning."

"Did you tell her why?" Ziva asked.

McGee just shook his head.

The elevator chimed and three people got off and headed their way.

Abby turned to see a beautiful girl who looked about seventeen, tall (about 5 foot 10), with jet black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Agent McGee?" The mother asked as the security guard who had escorted them turned to leave.

McGee stood and held out his hand.

"Cheryl Goodman." He said. "Thank you for coming."

"You said it was important." She replied, shaking his hand.

As she spoke, her daughter noticed the way Abby was staring at her, and stared back at her with a curious expression.

"If you will come with me," McGee said, "I will explain everything."

Gibbs got up and went with them.

While they walked off, Abby texted Jimmy.

"She resembles him even more than the picture would have you believe." Ziva commented when they were out of earshot.

"To put it mildly." DiNozzo said.

Abby, who was thinking that very same thing, did her best to hold back her tears.

McGee motioned for them to sit down as Gibbs closed the door.

"What's this about?" Cheryl asked after sitting.

"Jason Graham." McGee said.

Cheryl stared at him with open hostility.

"Whatever that bastard has accused me of." She finally said. "He's lying. I haven't seen him in five years and..."

"Mrs. Goodman." Gibbs interrupted. "He hasn't accused you of anything."

"Then why are we here?" She demanded.

"We asked you to come in…because Jason died a few days ago." Gibbs told her.

Gibbs noticed two completely different reactions. The mother visibly relaxed, while the daughter visibly tensed up.

"I hope you don't expect me to shed any tears." Cheryl said.

"I don't." Gibbs shook his head.

"How did he die?" Stephanie asked, and Gibbs could tell she _was_ fighting back tears.

Gibbs turned to her. "He had a rare blood disease." He said. "I won't go into detail, but he knew about it for over a year, and he was able to make certain…arrangements. As part of his treatment, he agreed to be part of a research group, and was taking an experimental drug."

He looked at McGee.

"His decision to take the drug," McGee picked up, "was based solely on the fact that a trust fund would be established…to be paid, on his death, to any person he named."

He pushed an envelope towards Cheryl…who only looked at it.

"I don't want any money with his name attached to it." She finally said.

"The fund is five million dollars." Gibbs continued. "He told us that the money wouldn't even begin to make up for what he did to you…"

"And he was right _that_." She interrupted.

"But," He continued, "he _also_ told us that he would die easier knowing that his _daughter_ was benefiting."

She continued to stare at the envelope for a few seconds, then picked it up.

"Are we finished?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Then please, show us out."

Ducky and Jimmy had come up, and they all turned as the group approached.

"Mrs. Goodman?" Abby asked.

Cheryl stopped and looked at her impatiently.

"My name is Abby Sciuto." She was fidgeting as she spoke. "And…I don't know what he did to you, and I don't _want_ to know…but, please believe me when I say that…the man _I_ knew for the last four months was a different person than the one _you_ knew."

Cheryl just stared, so Abby continued.

"And…he made me promise to give each of you a message. And if you don't want to listen to them, that's OK, but I still have to say them. He wanted to tell you that he was sorry for what he did to you, and if he could go back in time and end his life to prevent what you had to go through, he would do so, without hesitation."

She turned to Stephanie.

"And he wanted _you_ to know that he loved you more than life itself, and that he died thinking of you. And those were his last words."

"Did he work with you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Abby nodded.

"Will you show me where?" She asked.

"Stephanie!" Cheryl interrupted.

"Mom, _please_?" Stephanie begged.

Cheryl looked away and took a deep breath.

"Go." She said.

Abby took her hand and led her to the elevator.

Ziva turned to Cheryl and smiled.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" She asked.

Cheryl followed her to the break room.

Stephanie looked around the lab.

"You have a mass spectrometer." She said, running her hand across it. "I've only seen them in books."

It took Abby every ounce of strength she had to keep from breaking down.

Her eyes locked on to the picture Abby had pinned over his desk. She walked over to it, and put her hand on it.

"You look _so_ much like him." Abby said, fighting tears. "It's actually kind of eerie…to see you standing there."

"My mom keeps telling me that he was a terrible person." She said. "But…he never did anything to _me_."

She turned to Abby.

"Sometimes," She continued, "I think my mom might be making it all up."

"He wouldn't tell me specifics." Abby said. "But…he admitted to doing a lot of…terrible things that he regretted."

"Over the years, I've often wished that he would break the court order and contact me." She glanced at the picture, then back to Abby. "I wouldn't have told on him…I've even searched for him on the internet, but could never find him…and now that I know how sick he was…I wish…" She fought back tears. "Just one last time."

"I don't know what he thought before," Abby began, "but, by the time I met him, I think he felt that he got the punishment he deserved…although I could see that it was tearing him apart."

"So he talked about us?" Stephanie asked. "I mean, other than when he died?"

"He talked about _you_ a lot." Abby smiled. "Every day. He usually arrived at work before me, and, more often than not, I would find him sitting at this table looking at your picture on his phone. I think that, in spite of everything else, his _biggest_ regret was that he never saw you again. In fact, the only furnishings he put in his apartment were a T.V., a chair, and the picture from his phone that he had blown up and hung on his wall…you were about twelve, and it looked like you were fishing."

"I remember that picture." She smiled. "Do you have it?"

She looked down. "Just before he…he asked to hold it. The one he was holding was ruined at some point…but I have the one that was on his wall at my apartment." Abby told her. "I'm making a memorial to him." She paused for a few seconds. "I _do_ have access to his phone, and can print another one…if you want it."

"If you could email it to me?" Stephanie asked.

Abby nodded and handed her a pen and paper to write down her email.

"Where did he die?" Stephanie asked.

"At the hospital." Abby said. "When I arrived, I found him sitting on that couch." She pointed to her office. "I called Ducky…our Medical Examiner…who called an ambulance."

Stephanie looked at the couch as if trying to see him there.

"I meant it when I told your mother that he was a different person." Abby continued. "He was one of the most selfless, caring people I have ever met…I am grateful for the friendship I had with him, and he will always be alive in my memories."

Stephanie smiled and looked back at the picture of him.

"Do you want it?" Abby asked as she walked over to it.

"I…couldn't" Stephanie said.

"I took it with my phone." Abby said as she took it down and offered it to her. "I can print more."

Stephanie took it.

"Thank you." She said. "You said you knew him for four months…is that how long he worked here?"

"He was attending college." Abby nodded. "And came here on a two-week intern program. He was so good; I asked if I could keep him."

"Like a puppy." Stephanie smiled.

"That's just what my boss said." Abby laughed.

"I've always liked lab work." Stephanie told her, looking around. "My science teacher says I'm one of the best students she has ever had."

"Must run in the family." Abby told her.

"It's getting time for me to decide on a career." She said, tears running down her face. "I think I'll give forensics a try."

"He would have been proud." Abby started crying, and they embraced in a hug.

When they finished, Stephanie wiped her face, looked at the picture, and looked over at the door. "This was taken right over there."

Abby nodded.

"Would you take one of me standing there?" She asked, handing Abby her phone.

"If you will send it to me." Abby said, grabbing it.

Stephanie smiled and stood at the door while Abby took the picture.

When Abby handed the phone back, Stephanie asked for her email, and sent it to her.

"Where is he buried?" She asked.

"The body belongs to the drug company." Abby said. "He was taking an experimental drug, and they will be running tests on him."

"Was there even a funeral?" Stephanie asked.

"Not as such." Abby said. "Gibbs…my boss…made some calls and got the Army to provide an Honor Detail for a small service. They didn't know who to give the flag to."

"At least tell me there will be a marker somewhere." Stephanie said.

"As retired Army and a war veteran, he gets a small one from V.A., but someone has to request it…I was going to, but I have to wait for the Death Certificate to be issued." Abby said. "So I'm using the time to make a memorial. His college professor agreed to hang it in his office. I _was_ going to hang it in here, but I figured more people would see it there."

"That's nice…but let _me_ take care of it." She said, tears threatening again. "He used to take me to a park that was across the street from a cemetery…I will make sure he gets a marker there…a _big_ one."

Abby smiled.

"We should probably be getting back." She said.

When they returned, Cheryl and Ziva were still in the break room, so Abby introduced Stephanie to everyone, including Ducky and Jimmy, who had remained there, and Director Vance.

As they finished, Cheryl and Ziva walked up.

"And this is Ziva." Abby said. "Ziva, Stephanie."

They shook hands.

"Time to go, Stephanie." Cheryl said.

"Mrs. Goodman, I hope you don't mind." Gibbs said as he handed Stephanie her father's access badge.

"Thank you." Stephanie told him, then turned to Abby and hugged her.

"And thank _you_. For everything." She said. "And please…stay in touch?"

"Count on it." Abby promised.

She turned to leave.

"Stephanie?" Gibbs said, making her turn back. "One more thing."

He reached into his desk and pulled out the flag Abby had referred to.

Everyone stood as he walked around his desk and placed it in her arms.

She was crying as Gibbs saluted it.

"Thank you." She barely managed to say. She closed her eyes and hugged the flag, then opened them and looked at Gibbs with the same determination he had seen the first time he met her father, who, ironically enough, had been standing in the exact spot she was now.

"But…my name isn't Stephanie." She told him, shaking her head. "It's Jennifer…Jennifer Graham…and I will be back…to pick up where my father left off."

Gibbs smiled.

"You'll have some _very_ big shoes to fill." He told her.

"I have some _very_ big feet." She laughed.

"I'm sure you do." Gibbs said. "You'll want to start with a Professor Barnes…Abby will give you the details…But, understand that I run a tight ship here."

"Fair enough…Your ball, your rules." She said, causing Ziva and DiNozzo to exchanged surprised looks. "I'll see you soon."

"We're all looking forward to it." He said.

She turned to leave.

Cheryl put her arm around her shoulder, looked at Gibbs for a few seconds, then turned and followed Ziva to the elevator.

"Don't expect any special treatment." Gibbs called.

"I won't _accept_ any." Came the reply, making Gibbs laugh.

Before Ziva entered the elevator, she looked over at DiNozzo and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

When the elevator door closed, they all stared at it.

"Déjà vu." DiNozzo and McGee said in unison.

"It's seems to me that she inherited _more_ from him than just her looks." Ducky said.

"Mom's gonna have her hands full, I think." Vance commented.

"_I_ think I'm in love." Jimmy said.

"Me too." McGee added.

"I saw her first." DiNozzo told them. "Beautiful, sassy, _rich_."

"Seven_teen_!" Abby emphasized.

"_Not_ when she comes back." DiNozzo retorted, then cocked his head. "Just what did you two talk about down there, anyway?"

"Puppies." She said, smiling.

DiNozzo just stared at her, not even sure he _wanted_ her to explain.

I don't think she's your type." McGee said.

When Tony just looked at him, he continued.

"She's a second-degree blackbelt in Karate." He said, then started laughing. "Apparently, she started out at the school where her dad instructed." When _everyone_ just stared at him, he added. "He was a _third_-degree blackbelt."

As they were preparing to leave for the day, Abby and Ducky arrived to hand Gibbs some reports. The explanation that Jason had given Abby about fertilizer and bleach had enabled them to solve their case and get the killer to confess.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked her.

She shook her head.

"Maybe you should take the week off." He suggested.

"And do what?" She asked. "The only consolation to him is that he knew it was coming and could prepare for it. But, I don't know if that makes it any easier for _us_ to deal with. I just wish…"

"Wish what?" Gibbs asked after a few seconds.

"He could have told her goodbye." She finished.

"He _did_." Gibbs said. "You relayed the message yourself."

"I mean in _person_." She corrected.

"All things considered," Ducky said, "it was a conscious decision on _his_ part…and there is no need for _you_ to beat yourself up about it."

"But…" Abby began.

"Abby." Gibbs interrupted. "If he _had_ done it, and it had gone wrong, do you think they would have come in here today and accepted the fund?"

She just sighed and shook her head.

"He was a smart person." Gibbs continued. "Could it just be possible that he knew what he was doing? He set up the trust fund; he gave _you_ power of attorney…sounds to me like he had it well thought out…including all the possible "what ifs"."

"I wonder if he foresaw her not accepting it." McGee interjected. When everyone turned to him, he continued. "She wasn't going to…Boss had to coax her into it."

"Some things can be foreseen, but not avoided." Ziva said. "That's what makes life interesting."

"Maybe he brought the whole thing to our attention, hoping _we_ would figure something out." DiNozzo said.

"Lot of "maybes"." Gibbs said.

"Maybe we are simply trying to make sense out of a traumatic experience." Ducky said.

"I don't even want to _think _about the pain he endured." Ziva began. "But, when it is _my_ turn to go, I hope I go with the same dignity and grace."

"And selflessness." Ducky added. "Keep in mind that there are _powerful_ drugs out there that could have managed his pain, but he endured it _solely_ to provide for his daughter."

"His daughter." McGee laughed. "Can a daughter be _any_ more like her father…even _saying_ the same things? Which reminds me…thanks for the assist in there, Boss. You handled it brilliantly."

Gibbs shrugged. "I've dealt with my fair share of ex-wives."

"And how did she rate on the ex-wife-o-meter?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment.

"Less hostile than most." He finally said.

"You're kidding." McGee asked incredulously.

"Noooo." Gibbs smiled. "My second wife would have jumped across the table at you as soon as you mentioned my name." He cocked his head. "My third one would have ripped up the envelope as soon as you put it on the table."

"And what would your fourth one have done?" Jimmy asked.

"She would not have been as civilized as the other two." Gibbs replied, then turned to McGee.

"McGee." He said.

"Yea, Boss."

"You gave her the fund paperwork." He said.

"I did." McGee nodded.

"What about the life insurance policy?" He asked.

"Funny you should mention that." McGee said as he reached into his desk and pulled out another envelope. "Two hundred and fifty thousand dollar policy…but neither his ex-wife nor his daughter was the beneficiary."

"Then…who was?" Gibbs asked.

McGee smiled as he held the envelope out to Abby, whose eyes went wide as she looked at the envelope, then back at McGee.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue:

"What are your plans this weekend?" Ziva asked after Abby had told them she would see them on Monday.

"Meeting with Dr. Stevens." Abby replied. When Ziva gave her a curious look, she continued. "She called me yesterday. One of the two people with Jason's disease lives here in D.C. and she is treating him. He's like Jason…divorced with no family. He was only recently diagnosed and…" She didn't know how to continue.

"He's having difficulty coming to terms with it?" Ducky offered.

"She thinks I might be able to help." Abby nodded.

"What are you going to do?" McGee asked.

"I don't know yet." Abby confessed. "Just…try to let him know that he doesn't have to face this alone."

"Would you like some company?" Ziva offered.

"I would." Abby smiled. "Thank you."

"I'd like to go, too." McGee said. When Abby turned and looked at him, he continued. "That is, if you don't mind."

"That is so sweet McGee. Thank you." Abby said. "But, I don't want to overwhelm him right off the bat…maybe next time?"

McGee nodded.

"Where does the other one live." Jimmy asked.

"Up in New York." Abby replied. "When the two of you were poisoned, Dr. Stevens was there for a seminar…The seminar was to discuss ways to treat terminal patients, and she was one of the speakers. While she was there, she met HIS Doctor."

"I hope more Doctors take up her method." Ziva said.

"Actually, that's coming." Abby smiled. "The medical community was so impressed with Jason's case that they asked her to write a book, detailing her methods…She asked me to write the "foreword" to it."

FOREWORD

By Abby Scuito

There is an old saying, "The greater the trials in this life, the greater the rewards will be in the next." If that is true then Jason Graham is now living like a king.

I met him several months before he died, but it was almost three weeks before I found out how sick he was…and _that_ entirely by accident. He was a very private person and, other than learning of his divorce and daughter, I knew _nothing_ about his personal life for almost a month.

When I _did_ learn of his illness, I felt as if a piece of my soul had been ripped out. If I had been asked to describe him before then with one word, it would have been "gentle."

Knowing what I know now, it would have to be "contradiction."

Everything about him seemed to contradict what is considered normal. The Army trained him to sneak up on people and kill them, but it didn't take me long to discover how kind and gentle he could be. He was told he had a year to live, so he started taking college classes. Towards the end, he was in so much pain he could hardly move, but he refused to seek further medical treatment, because he wanted to enjoy the time he had left.

As well as I got to know him, I never _could_ figure out what made him tick…every time I thought I had him figured out, he would do something completely unexpected.

To paint a complete picture of him for the reader, I feel I also have to discuss his dark side. Like everyone else, he had demons…and difficulty facing them. After I learned of his illness, he eventually opened up to me about his past mistakes, and I had a difficult time believing that the wonderful man who I called friend was capable of the things he alluded to (he never told me specifics…nor did I ask).

I mentioned earlier that he had many trials, and he did. However, to be truthful, many of his trials were self-inflicted, and I'm sure there are many who knew him in the past who would scoff at my portrayal of him as kind and gentle. To be honest, there were even a few instances where I caught a glimpse of the person he previously was…and I am thankful that I did not know him then.

People change, and I hope those who _did_ know him back then can learn to forgive the wrongs that he did to them.

One final note…I am grateful that his legacy is being carried on by his beautiful daughter, Jennifer. I have been told by several people that they wish they had met Jason, and my answer is always the same…"If you want to know what Jason was like, then you should meet his daughter." She is _truly_ her father's child.

My goal here was not to depict Jason as either a Saint or a Sinner, but as a _Person_. He wasn't perfect, but I loved him even more BECAUSE of his flaws.

Goodbye, my dear Friend. I pray that you have finally found the peace that so eluded you in this life.

Abby read over what she had written and smiled. Writing was a lot more difficult than it looked, but, for a first draft, it wasn't bad.

But it _did_ get her thinking about Jason…and that _could_ be bad, depending on where her mind decided to go.

Ducky had advised her to try and think about the good times she had, like when she convinced him to tell McGee about the fund.

"What can he do?" He had asked.

"Tim is a computer _genius_." She told him. "If it's on a computer attached to the internet, he can find it."

"Have you forgotten that I can't ask anyone to look for them?" He had replied.

She had forgotten…but there _had_ to be a way around it.

What if?

She smiled.

"It just might work." She thought.

"Tell Tony." She said. When he just stared at her, she continued. "Tell Tony exactly what you told me, but make sure Tim is there."

"That's a thin line." He said.

"Why?" She asked. "When you told _me_, were you asking for _my_ help?"

"No." He admitted.

"It's the same thing." She said. "You can't help it if Tim overhears and decides to do something."

He started laughing and shook his head. "Has anyone ever told you how _devious_ you are?" He asked her.

"This is nothing." She laughed. "Remind me to tell you what I do to my boyfriends to get my way."

He stopped laughing and just stared at her.

"What?" She laughed.

"Half of me doesn't want to know." He said.

"And the other half?" She smiled.

He paused for a few seconds. "Thinks it's time to go back to the office." He finally said.

FORWORD II

Written by Jason Graham the day he died

Abby, if you are reading this, then I am probably gone. As I sit here eating breakfast, I realize that, for the first time in over a year, I am pain free…and I know that means that the end is not very far off. I hope I was able to talk to you before I left, but if I wasn't, then know that, although Dr. Stevens helped me accept my fate, it was YOU that made my last few months worth living, and I will be forever grateful. Thank you…and goodbye.

In my drawer at the office, you will find several things. Most important of these, at least to me, are messages to Patricia and Jennifer. I leave these with you knowing that you will ensure they will receive them.

Dr. Stevens asked me to write a daily journal, which you will find next to my bed. Please pass it on to her with my apologies if the handwriting is sometimes hard to read, especially the last few weeks, as I found my hands trembling more as the day wore on.

One last note. Don't worry, I am taking a taxi to work.


End file.
